Yaiba no Aoi
by The RNG
Summary: Aoi Hydra, The Darkness Spirit, faces off with many challenges. Physical Challenges, such as, Yuji Sakai, The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter to name a few, but not only that, He must face of with Emotional Challenges. How will The Darkness Spirit fare with The Supreme Throne and The Controller of Earth strapped by his shoulders? Read on to find out! Emerald x Aoi x Hecate
1. Chapter 1 - Aoi

Author's** Note: **Paragraphs completely italicized are flashbacks. Also, remember this is my first Fanfiction.

Anything in bold + is underlined is me talking. Y'know.. I might need a title.. Simply "TheRNG" would be too... generic... hmm... Technical Writer of Anime Fictions... I like the ring to that...

**Note: This is an edit of the original. This is to make it more legible. Chapter 2-6 and 11 are in need of editing.**

* * *

_"No! I refuse to die here! Not now, Although.. This Denizen's strength surpasses even… __**her**__…_

_I will not die by the hands of YOU!"_

* * *

"Shana! Wait up!" cried Yuji Sakai, The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, as he chased after Shana, The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter.

Shana just stuck her tongue out at Yuji and kept running.

**"Not too long ago, Shana and Kazumi Yoshida, a human who had fallen in love with Yuji Sakai, competed for Yuji Sakai's love. They had been interrupted by Bal Masque, a group of Denizens seeking the Reiji Maigo, or _Midnight's Lost Child_. The Supreme Throne, Hecate, had stolen the Reiji Maigo from Yuji, but since we go by the "Good guys alwa-", actually, let me rephrase that. "_Protagonists_ always win". Heheh. Guess that is a little too general for this. This is much more then "Protagonists always win". I think I've said too much. Maybe I'll have a flashback chapter on what happened after Bal Masque attempted to steal the Midnight's Lost Child... yeah.. Well.. Continuing on... Technical Writer of Anime Fictions, out."**

All Yuji was able to do is pick up the pace and run faster. As the two approached the school, They met up with Kazumi Yoshida, and Hayato Ike.

"Good morning Sakai, Shana." Kazumi greeted.

"Hey Shana, Hey Sakai!" Ike did the same.

"Morning." Shana said

"Good morning to you as well." Yuji greeted. "You two wanna walk to class with us?"

"Sure!" Yoshida exclaimed

"Why not?" Ike said, wanting to follow Yoshida.

As they walked to class, They continued on with trivial comments like "How are you doing?"

* * *

_**Chapter 1: "Aoi**_"

* * *

As Shana, Yuji, Ike and Kazumi walked into the class, They were greeted by Magate Ogata, with Eita Tanaka following her. Yuji noticed Ogata wasn't really happy. She had a big frown on her face.

"Hey Ogata," Yuji said. "What's going on?"

"Ogata is upset about some new kid coming into our class." Tanaka answered. "Apparently he's pretty scary. He doesn't even wear the school uniform OR follow the Dress Code. Everything he wears is black, his eyes are Silver and his hair covers his eye most of the time. He wears a jacket over his Shirt, His jacket is so long it reaches down to his legs. Even when its winter, He doesn't button up, or anything. He just wears the same thing. The only time he looks any different is probably at the beach, But I hear he wears his jacket along with his Swim Trunks, So it's not like he completely abandoned his outfit.

"Not only that" Ogata continued. "I heard he can beat up people twice his size! and he talks back and has an attitude... It doesn't help that he gives you a sharp glare if you annoy him."

"I don't really see the problem." Shana replied. "Why don't we just ignore him?"

"That's one solution." Ogata answered. "But the way he acts and dresses is so unique, It's hard to not say anything."

"Well, We can change that easily!" Yuji said. "I managed to change Sh-" Shana hit Yuji on the head, shaking her head saying, "No."

**"If you don't know already... The Life Yuji and Shana live is supposed to be a secret. The only people who know are the Denizen they must kill, The Flame Haze they fight/ally with, and three humans: Kazumi Yoshida, Eita Tanaka and Keisaku Satou. But to continue on, Shana, believe it or not (.-.) was cold and wore Black colding at the beginning of Shakugan no Shana I. Yuji was able to change her over time, which is why he's confident he can change our new classmate."**

"Change Sh-? Who's Sh-?" Tanaka asked.

"Uhm.. Change... Shingo. A game I used to play that combined Bingo and Soccer." Yuji answered, thinking the first thing that came to his mind.

**"I really think I shouldn't have drunk that expired milk before writing this..."**

"What exactly does that have to do with this?" Ogata asked.

_'Huh?' _Kazumi thought. _'I thought I just felt something from Pheles' Charm..'_

"Yuji was just being the idiot he usually is. You get used to it after a while." Shana said. "Anyway, Do you know who the name of this new kid is?"

_'What'd I just feel?' Shana and Yuji thought, simultaneously._

"No. Only the Teacher is supposed to know that." Ogata said. "It's school policy."

"Then I guess it doesn't really help worrying about him now, Does it?" Ike said.

"I suppose not." Tanaka said. "I just ho-"

"Hope what?" Someone behind Tanaka said.

* * *

**_Just A Minute Before_  
**

* * *

"What exactly does that have to do with this?" Ogata said.

As Ogata said that, The Door flung open, but the group talking about the new kid were to busy... talking to notice.

**"Now, As for what Kazumi felt from Pheles' Charm, and Shana and Yuji felt from their.. Flame Haze..y and Mystes..y powers, will now be explained."**

A figure with huge amount of Power of Existence came from the door, and walked pass the two, but stopped as he heard Ike saying not to worry about him.

"I suppose not." Tanaka said. "I just ho-"

"Hope what?" The Boy said, glaring at Tanaka.

* * *

"Who are you?" Shana asked.

The Boy looked at Shana for a minute. Then felt Power of Existence coming from her. Then he looked at Yuji, and felt a very large amount of Existence from him. _'I'd expect that amount of Existence from a normal Flame Haze or Denizen, So I'm not too worried about that girl. But the boy... How on earth does he have so much Power of Existence on him? Could it be.. No...'_

"Well?" Shana inquired, her voice getting louder.

"You should watch your mouth." The boy said. "But fine. My name is Aoi Hydra."

_'I can definitely sense a large amount of Existence from Aoi..' Yuji thought. "There's no way he's a Flame Haze.. I can't see any charm bracelet or necklace... or hat on him...' Yuji looked at the pocket of Aoi's jacket, and saw something moving. 'What's that?'_

"Yuji Sakai." Yuji replied

"..." Shana looked at Aoi for a minute. "Fine. My name is Shana.

"My name is K-" Kazumi was cut off.

"I don't care about your name." Aoi replied to Kazumi, coldly. "Shana. Yuji. I'll keep you two in mind." Aoi walked away.

"Geez, What a jerk..." Ogata said. "Sure don't wanna get on his Black List."

"It can't be helped.." Yuji said. "Guess we just have to deal with it."

Since class was just a a few minutes away from starting, Shana grabbed Yuji and ran up to the roof. Once she reached the roof, She cast a _Fuzetsu._

**"For those who don't know, which I highly doubt, since if your reading this, You likely have basic knowledge of the Shakugan no Shana world, I'll explain what a Fuzetsu is. It freezes everything in the Fuzetsu except Flame Haze, Denizen and Mystes. Torches and Humans and Objects in the Real World that aren't on a Flame Haze, Denizen or Mystes are frozen in place. A Ball will stay in the air, A falling child will not fall on the ground unless the Fuzetsu is moved. Humans can still be hurt in the Fuzetsu, but they will not feel the pain unless the Fuzetsu is lifted. Once you have done what you needed in the Fuzetsu, you can repair anything back to how it was at the time the Fuzetsu started. Oh wait, I should've said what a Torch is. A Torch is a human who's existence has been sucked out of them. Sucks right? Good thing not all Torches have to suffer. Mystes, are Torches with a Treasure Tool inside. A Treasure Tool is an item created with a Human and Denizen love each other. Can't get into full detail. Look up Shakugan no Shana wiki. You'll know what I'm talking about."**

* * *

"You felt Aoi's power of Existance also, right?" Shana asked Yuji.

"Definitely." Yuji said. "It seemed to match The Supreme Throne, Hecate, by a lot."

"It seemed.. darker though." Shana said. "Like it was forced into him."

"Wonder why.." Yuji said. After he said that, They decided to go back down to class.

* * *

"Good morning class!" The Teacher exclaimed. "Today we have a new child in the class. Would you please come up?"

The Child walked up to the front of the class.

"This is a transfer student from the Jyoutai Raimo School, Will you please give us your name?"

After a few minutes of silence, Finally, A response was given.

"Aoi. Aoi Hydra." Aoi said in a cold voice.

"Right... Aoi is a Grade A student with an superior brain, only matched by his Speed and Strength. Hopefully, We will a-" The Teacher was interrupted by Aoi.

"Shut up and let me sit down." Aoi said coldly.

"Excuse me?" The Teacher responded.

"You heard me."

"Ok.." As Aoi walked to his seat, The Teacher muttered, "Well then... I can predict what _this_ year will be like..."

* * *

_**Lunch**_

* * *

Aoi sat at his desk the entire time at lunch

"Man." Tanaka said. "He isn't really being very social. He caused six kids to run out of the class urinating..."

"He's sure scary.." Ike said.

"Told you." Ogata said. "Nevertheless... Someone should go talk to him."

Everyone stared at Yuji after Ogata said that.

"Really? Me?" Yuji whined. "Fine.."

He got up and walked to Aoi's desk.

"Hey, Aoi!" Yuji said, cautiously.

"What?" Aoi said coldly.

"Uh... Well... We were just wondering... Why your not being very social." Yuji said.

Aoi stared at Yuji for a minute. "I'll give all your friends a warning. Stay away from me. You people will live longer that way."

"That's it!" Shana yelled. She marched over to Aoi, ready to give him a mouth-full. "All Yuji's trying to do is be nice to you and you go ahead and threaten him! What is wrong with you?!

With that, a Fuzetsu was cast.

"I'l-" Shana was about to say, but he noticed Aoi had disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

"Somewhere." Yuji said.

"I guess we can't worry about him right now." Kazumi said.

**"*noms on a croissant* *mouth full* Y..h, Wor.. abo.. h.m la...!" Technical Writer of Anime Fictions gulped down his croissant. "Ahem. Lets do that again. Yeah, Worry about him later!"**

* * *

Shana, Yuji and Kazumi split up. Kazumi and Yuji went in one direction together, simply because Kazumi can't fight. Shana went in the other direction

* * *

_**At the Center of Misaki City**_

* * *

"Aster" A voice said. This voice belongs to none other then the Supreme Throne. A Battle was going on in Misaki City, the place Shana and Yuji lived in.

Hecate and another figure were fighting. With silver eyes and a black jacket, The figure slashed at Hecate. This figure was, Aoi Hydra.

"Supreme Throne." Aoi said. "Why aren't you accompanied by the rest of the Trinity?"

**The Trinity is basically the ones who "call the shots." They are basically Second in Command. What's that? Who's first in command? You should've watched the anime. No matter. You'll find out later in this fanfiction.**

"I question you as well, Darkness Spirit." Hecate replied. "Why aren't you accompanied by Sophie and Lianna?"

"That's none of your business." Aoi replied.

"Then I shall say the same."

"Annoying." Aoi said. He charged at the Supreme Throne with his sword and slashed three times, All of which the Supreme Throne dodged. Hecate teleported behind Aoi and shut her eyes. Aoi turned around, and when Hecate opened her eyes, He was pushed back into a wall, as if he was pushed back by wind.

"Aster." Hecate muttered, one again. She blasted lines of energy, and when they hit Aoi, exploded. Aoi sprouted Black Wings and flew back up into the air, Hecate took her stance. Aoi once again charged at her and slashed at her, This time, instead of dodging, she blocked using Trigon, her staff, which she uses to fire Aster. She can also use her finger to fire Aster, but it is weaker.

Aoi recoiled, and Hecate took this chance to fire another Aster. This time around, Aoi either avoided the Aster or slashed through them with ease.

* * *

_**At The Crystal Altar**_

* * *

A few minutes after the Fuzetsu was activated, Shana asked Tanaka is he still wanted to help, knowing what Margery Daw, a Flame Haze, did to Ogata. Surprisingly, Eita did help, but not alone. He called Keisaku Satou, a human who knows about Denizens, Flame Haze and Mystes.

As Tanaka and Satou were looking at the Altar, they noticed the Power of Existence being used in the center of the town.

"Crap." Satou said. "You think we should call Margery?"

Eita stared at the Altar Projection. Seeing the Power of Existence being used reminded him of the terror of Margery stomping on Ogata in a Fuzetsu. "No.. Shana has this.. She can do it."

Satou stared at Eita for a while. "I know your afraid to go and see Margery, But you can't be afraid your whole life. You gotta forgive and forget."

"I know.. I know." Tanaka replied

* * *

Yuji and Kazumi made it to the center of the town, and looked up into the air.

"What..?" Kazumi pondered.

"No way.." Yuji pretended as if this was a surprise to him.

"Aoi?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yup. I'm doing Technical Writer of Anime Fictions. I love that title. anyway..

**New Readers: Welcome to my Fanfiction! Please read and review! It helps! Chapter 2-6 and 11 are still in need of editing, so check back!**

**Old Readers who read the Original: Like it? Feel free to Review this chapter and tell me if it felt rushed in any way, shape or form.**


	2. Chapter 1 5 - Torch

**Author's Note**: For newer readers, This is Chapter 2 of Yaiba no Aoi! It has been edited from the original, to make it more legible. Now, for my older readers, Did you like the new chapter one? I know it was a little different but it won't change the plot much, I promise. Anyways, Read and Review pls. Sorry if I spell "Existence" as "Existance", I can't help it. P: This chapter will be a little different, such as Aoi and Shana fighting Hecate instead of just Aoi, but aside from that, There won't be a lot of BIG changes.

* * *

The Mystes and the Human looked up at the battle going on in the sky, Each with something on their minds. Yuji, suspecting Aoi had some relation with the Crimson World, wasn't as surprised, but pondered over what the limit of Aoi's capabilities are, seeing how he has so much Power of Existence from their first meeting. Kazumi, on the other hand, was wondering if Aoi was a asset or a threat.

"Aoi!" Yuji yelled out.

"Hm?" Aoi stopped and mumbled. While he wasn't moving, Hecate took this chance to fire a Shower of Existence using her Aster,

Aoi was knocked into a building, and the Supreme Throne looked down at Yuji, completely ignoring the Human Girl next to him. Hecate raised her staff, and as she was preparing to fire Aster at her, She was interrupted by a shout, and then a quick, but deadly, Slash, from the Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Hunter. Hecate parried the strike with Trigon, but as that happened, Aoi charged at Hecate and kicking her, knocking her downwards.

"I knew there was something up with you." Shana said.

Aoi glared at Shana, giving her a signal saying _'This is not the time'_

The Supreme Throne quickly got back on her feet, and shut her eyes.

"Why's she doing that?" Shana asked Alastor, the entity inside the Necklace she wore.

"You have to be cautious, Shana. She can be very dangerous while she is doing this." Alastor replied.

Shana charged at Hecate, Hecate immediately opened her eyes while Shana was in spitting range. Shana was blasted through a building, as if the air was going against her.

"Stupid." Aoi mumbled.

"I knew The Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Hunter was reckless, but I didn't think she was this reckless.." A voice from Aoi's pocket said. The entity came out of his pocket. It was small, living and could move. It was darkish purple, and had very thin arms. It had an oval shaped head, but with two spikes coming from the ends of its heads. It's eyes were red, and looked like they could make shake the confidence of someone.

"Agreed." Aoi replied.

"One." Hecate mumbled. "One more to go. It shouldn't be that hard, however. The Darkness Spirit does not care about the Reiji Maigo, or this city to be specific."

Aoi looked at the Supreme Throne, who was at the same height level as him. "You are correct. I do not care for petty things such as the Reiji Maigo or this city. Being completely honest, I couldn't care less if this world were to burn down right this very moment. All I care about is the screams of the Denizens I kill. That alone is enough to satisfy me."

* * *

**_Torch_**

* * *

Yuji looked at Aoi, with two different emotions, Fear, and Curiosity. For the Human Girl, Kazumi Yoshida, it was a different story. She thought about what Aoi said in fear, and then how he coldly stopped her from introducing herself to him. The girl was trembling in the sight of Aoi and Hecate fighting. It doesn't really help that Kazumi had never met Hecate, and she never had imagined her as a cold, heartless girl, especially after her times with Fumina Konoe. _'I-I.. what? Why? Aoi.. Only the screams of the Denizens he kills.. Who would be so cruel? I know Flame Haze are supposed to kill Denizens, but.. Who would enjoy the screams of dying entities?! Wh-'_

"Yoshida!" Yuji interrupted Kazumi from her thoughts, and knocked her out of the way of a sword that came flying towards her. "What the heck do you think your doing?!" Yuji yelled, adressing to Aoi.

"I don't appreciate the look she's giving me." Aoi said. "The Flame Haze in this city are soft. You have to realize. The purpose of Flame Haze is to kill, kill all Denizens that attempt to suck the souls of Humans. Tell me. Have you ever met a Denizen that didn't suck human souls?"

"Yeah." Yuji said. "I have, in fact. The Corpse Collector, Lamies."

"Lamies?" Aoi said. "The difference is small. Instead of Denizens, He uses the flickering flames of humans, and if you dare start to say "They were about to die anyway!", I will lose all of the little respect I had for you."

"I wasn't gonna say that."

"Really?" Aoi replied. "Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say.. He uses the souls for a good cause. Normal Denizens just suck souls to survive. It's selfish. Lamies was anything but."

"Wrong." Hecate stopped the two of them's arguements. "The Corpse Collector is not a Denizen."

"What?" Aoi and Yuji said simultaneously.

"He is a torch."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I lied.. There is one change. We're gonna learn Lamies is a torch. Think of this as Chapter 1.5. You'll get the edit AND continuation of this chapter after Chapter 13 is made. or 14. I dunno what chapter we're on. 955 words! Pretty short chapter, I know. But if you wrote a story, you'd feel like you've been writing this for ages.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Darkness Spirit

Puzzled, Aoi and the Mystes stared at the Supreme Throne.

"..."

"A torch?" Yuji asked, with his eyebrows going up.

The Supreme Throne only closed her eyes, caring not for what Yuji asked.

"She's doing it again," Aoi said. "I recommend you stand back." It was faint, but you could hear him saying "Weakling.".?

Aoi summoned another Sword to him, preparing for the perfect moment.

_'If I get close, She'll trigger that move..' _Aoi thought. _'So.. all I have to do is attack her from a distance, but I'd prefer not to show that Mystes my flame unless it's truly necessary.'_

Aoi threw his sword at Hecate, expecting she would open her eyes in an attempt to dodge.

But he was wrong.

* * *

_**The Darkness Spirit**_

* * *

Instead of dodging, Hecate took her staff, Trigon, and swung the Sword coming towards her, knocking it in another direction.

"Dammit." Aoi muttered. Right past him, A silver flame fired at The Supreme Throne.

Aoi looked behind him, and learned that the source of the Silver Flame was from Yuji Sakai.

"What are you doing?!" Aoi shouted. He sounded angry, but in reality, he was a little relieved that the Silver Fireball was fired.

This time around, Hecate, eyes open, dodged the attack.

A split-second later, Aoi charged at Hecate, He slashed at her, which ended out missing, but soon after, He kicked her downwards, Then hit her with the flat side of his blade.

"Helping." Yuji said, answering Aoi's previous question.

Suddenly, Aoi flew in front of Yuji and blocked an Aster that had been fired by the Supreme Throne.

"I assume I don't owe you or anything, right?" Aoi said.

* * *

While this was happening, Kazumi Yoshida had regrouped with Shana, who had been knocked into a building by Hecate.

"Are you okay?" Yoshida asked Shana.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Where's Yuji?"

Yoshida pointed into the sky, where Aoi and Yuji had been fighting Hecate.

"Their relentless." Shana said.

"It's not like they want to lose, So they have to be." Yoshida stated.

"..."

"Huh?"

"Why are your clothes torn up?" Shana asked Kazumi.

"I fell." She replied, under exaggerating the situation.

"That doesn't really look like fall damage." Shana said.

"Umm.. Well.. I guess all I can say is Aoi tried to attack me."

"..."

"Shana?"

* * *

_**I can't really say Aoi and Yuji have been getting along, but I can say for sure that they make a hell of a good team.**_

Hecate mumbled. "Aste-"

But, was easily stopped by Aoi coming in and clashing his Blade with Trigon. It would be pretty hard to fire Aster with Trigon blocking Aoi, wouldn't it?

...

_**Anyhow. This was a part of Aoi and Yuji's plan. As Aoi distracts Hecate, Yuji attacks Hecate from unexpected directions. Such as, from the sides, behind, below, or above.**_

_**How does he attack from above if he can't fly? Well...**_

Suddenly, crashing down from the Sky, is Yuji, pointing Blutsauger downwards.

**_He was flung._**

Attempting to avoid the blade from the sky, Hecate, flew away from Aoi, who himself flew backwards, attempting to not get hit himself.

As Yuji came dpwn, You could hear Aoi and Yuji simultaneously say something.

"Gotcha!"

As soon as Yuji was in Aoi's line of sight, Aoi kicked Yuji towards Hecate, and Yuji, knowing this was part of the plan, brought his summoned his Silver flame and encoated his fist in flames.

**_and then we have Hecate. Who was not going to be easily defeated by something like that._**

Hecate put up her staff towards Yuji.

Then Yuji collided.

His Fist and the Staff.

Hecate was knocked backwards from the collision, so was Yuji.

"What was the point of that?" She asked.

Suddenly she realized. Trigon was not in her hands.

"Realized it now?" Aoi said, with his right hand holding his Sword, and his left hand holding Trigon. "Honestly, Yuji. You really impressed me. Seperating Hecate from her staff was brilliant."

"..."

"Yuji?"

_**and then he remembered Yuji couldn't fly.**_

Aoi was about to fly down and catch The Mystes, but someone had already beaten him to it.

Shana.

* * *

"Were you just going to let him fall?" Shana said.

"I was going to catch him." Aoi said, his personality returning to normal, and his eyes narrowing. "You just beat me to it."

"Shut up!" She said.

"Shana, Wa-"

"Shut up Yuji."

"We don't have time for this." Aoi said.

"I actually think this is the perfect time." Shana said, pointing her sword.

"Shana." Alastor said. "I recommend not. As much as I'd hate to admit it, He is correct. We have to focus on our primary opponent."

"God of Atonement." The God of Deceit said, from Aoi's pocket. "You really got paired up with that kind of person? I liked your other contractor more."

"God of Deceit, Silim." Alastor replied. "I could easily say the same to you. Your previous contractor was much better then what you have now."

Aoi and Shana sighed. Aoi decided to focus on Hecate instead.

Aoi steadied his Sword, and, instead of charging head-to-head, He decided to circle around Hecate, throwing all of his swords at her.

Hecate dodged them all. She retaliated by pointing up her finger and firing Aster, However, without her staff, Aster is much weaker. Infact, It'd take about two finger-pointed Aster's to kill an extremely weak Rinne.

Aoi dodged Hecate's attack as well.

"Shana." Aoi shouted. "Throw the Mystes to me."

"Why would I do that?" Shana remarked.

Aoi didn't reply. He just stared at her, eyes narrowed.

"Shana." Yuji said. "Trust me. He's not all that bad."

"Yuji.." Shana said. "...Fine."

Immediately afterwards, Shana threw Yuji at Aoi, and Aoi ended up kicking Yuji once again. Quickly, He flew behind Hecate and held her arms together, making sure She doesn't dodge.

"Do the Fire Fist again." Aoi demanded.

Soon after, Yuji encoated his fist in Flames, going and punched Hecate in the stomache making her make a face she hasn't made in two thousand years or so.

Right then and there, The Supreme Throne fell unconscious.

Aoi caught Yuji before Shana were to get angry again, and afterwards, He flew down to the ground.

* * *

He and Shana put their hand up and used the remainder of their Power of Existence to fix up the damage that was done.

"What are we planning to do with her?" Yuji asked.

Aoi looked at Hecate for a brief moment. "I'll take her back home before we have to end the Fuzetsu."

"Home." Yuji said. "Where exactly do you live?"

"Mansion." Aoi replied. "South of here."

Aoi walked away, and said one last thing before going.

"Hey." Aoi said. "Don't think this makes us friends."

_and with that, He was gone._


	4. Chapter 3 - Truce

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3. Yeah, I get it. I haven't updated in two months, Cut me some slack. I have better things to do. Like sleep. and eat. and... uhm... Enjoy!

* * *

The Supreme Throne was on a large soft bed. This was Aoi's "guest room." Guests, which are things he rarely has. Which is why the room is so neat.

Waking up, The Supreme Throne asked. "What is this place?" She said, in a usual monotone. Noticing Aoi's (and Silim's) large amount of magic energy in a nearby room, Hecate left the current room, and went near the door the two were in, and learned they were conversing about an extremely strong Denizen.

"...was way stronger then the Supreme Throne." Aoi said. "But, The Priestess and the General of Bal Masque really don't matter to me. I honestly think the only threat would be the Strategist."

"Being a little arrogant, aren't we?" Silim replied. "It was pretty much dumb luck that you and that Mystes managed to even knock the Priestess unconscious."

"Hm." Aoi mumbled. "Why is that? If I was forced to do it over and over again, the result would likely be the same."

"First of all." Silim said. "If you were to do it over and over again, You'd eventually get weary and she'd overtake you easily." Silim said, getting annoyed. "Second of all, the fact that you think the Mystes would bother to even team up with you again makes me disappointed."

Aoi sighed. "First of all," He replied, coldly. "If SHE were to do it over and over again, She'd get weary as well, and I'd be able to overtake her twice as fast as I did yesterday. Second of all, Mystes are typically stupid, and being stupid, I'd likely be able to persuade the Mystes to fight with me again, with simple bluffs."

"This Mystes didn't seem stupid." Silim countered. "He at least had the intelligence to fight alongside you instead of fighting against you, unlike the Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Hunter, who was against you half the time, until that Mystes persuaded her."

Aoi sighed. "Your almost as stupid as the Mystes..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Silim remarked.

"Ugh.."

* * *

**_Truce_**

* * *

"Continuing on the subject of The Inspired Queen..." Silim started. "There's a simple way to hide here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aoi replied.

"Truce."

"Truce?"

"Yes. Truce." Silim said. "Truce with the Supreme Throne."

"Weren't we just talking about how much stronger the Inspired Queen is?"

"Let's think logically." Silim stated. "If we can manage to ally her, We'd had help from Bal Masque's Priestess, who is feared by many creatures, even those of her own kind. Think about how strong we'd be if we can join with her. and if we can get her complete trust, we can likely get help from all of Bal Masque."

"Smart." Aoi said. "What should we do? Wake her up now? or just wait?"

"I'd prefer waiting. I don't want to _die_ today."

"..." The Supreme Throne remained quiet, and silently attempted to walk away from the scene.

_Creak!_

Might I remind you that this is wooden floor? Wait. I never said that? Woops.

Aoi's eyes narrowed at the door. "...Did you do that?"

"No."

Aoi, curiously, walked towards the door, and, as expected, (by you anyway,) met eyes with the Supreme Throne.

The Supreme Throne, on sight, instantly summoned Trigon.

"I wouldn't." Aoi said. "How would you think the all the other Flame Haze in this city would react if a huge mansion, like this, went off the scans of the Crystal Altar?"

"So," She said. "You know more about this city then I thought."

"You should too." Aoi said. "This was a really lively city in the past, It'd be impossible to forget."

Hecate lowered her Staff, ready to listen to him.

"Why are you in Misaki?" Aoi questioned.

"I see no reason to disclose that information." She replied.

Aoi suddenly summoned his sword, and immediately pointed it at Hecate.

She smirked. _"__How would you think the all the other Flame Haze in this city would react if a huge mansion, like this, went off the scans of the Crystal Altar?"_

Silim laughed a little, and Aoi lowered his sword, still with his killing intent high.

"I suppose I don't need to know that." Aoi said.

Silim's eyes went towards the clock. "It's five minutes past first period. We should get going."

"I just realized." Aoi said. "We can't leave her here, She'll get away."

"So?" She replied.

"...Well then. Looks like your going to school." Silim smirked.

"What?" She said, surprised.

Suddenly, She had her arm grabbed by Aoi's hand, and Aoi, wasting no time, ran as fast as a Flame Haze could, which, is pretty fast. ...Damn I ruined the moment didn't I?

* * *

"What the hell?" Keisaku mumbled. "Konoe's back?"

"That how it seems." Shana said.

"The fact that Hecat-, Konoe, and Aoi came into the class at the same time, could mean they are working together." Yuji said.

"The Spirit with a Black Heart and a Emotionless Loli. What a peeerfect combination." Keisaku sarcastically remarked.

"A-at least they haven't threatened anyone yet." Kazumi said.

"As far as we know." Shana murmured.

"I just noticed." Yuji said. "Aoi and Hecate aren't here."

"I saw him leading Hecate towards the roof. He wanted to show her something."

"Are they already that close?" Kazumi asked.

"Aoi's probably just trying to get her closer. As far as we know Aoi could probably be trying to get her trust, then once he finishes whatever he wants, He's probably just going to pretend Konoe never existed." Shana snapped.

"I think that's going a little too far." Yuji said. "He was nice enough to help us fight her. That's enough to let me trust him, even if it's not the best of trusts."

Shana sighed. "I wonder what he could be showing her?"

* * *

"There's another one." Aoi pointed.

"There are so many around here." Hecate said, astonished.

"I remember you used to have an interest in birds. I was assuming you still had it."

"Name them." She said.

"...uh, what?" Aoi asked.

"Name the birds you see." She specified. _"__All of them."_

"Alright. I'm not a bird expert though." He accepted the "challenge". "Fairy pitta?"

"Wrong." She said. "That is a Short-toed lark. Fairy pitta's look nothing like that."

"That one is a... hooded pitta?" Aoi asked.

Hecate squinted at the bird, "That's a skylark. Hooded pitta's are incredibly rare, and I don't think they live in this area."

"Wait. That one is a... Brown dipper! I'm almost positive."

"1 - 2." She said.

"So I was right?" Aoi asked.

She nodded.

Aoi looked for more birds, until he realized someone was coming up the stairs.

It was the Mystes.

"Oh, it's just you." Aoi said, turning back around to look at the birds again. "Japanese waxwing."

Hecate nodded again. "2 - 2."

"This is what your showing her?" Yuji said. "How did you know that she liked birds?"

"How did you know?" Aoi asked.

Hecate sighed, realizing what was about to happen, before Aoi or Yuji even knew themselves. "Aoi, I will be downstairs."

As soon as Hecate left, Yuji began talking. "Your already that close to her?"

"What do you mean?" Aoi asked. "and you still didn't answer my questions."

"It took me a while to realize Shana liked me."

"Stop dodging my questions." Aoi maddened.

"What are you doing with Konoe?"

"Is it any of your business?" Aoi asked.

"I suppose not."

Aoi suddenly realized. _'He is smarter then I thought. Silim was right.. I have to watch out for this Mystes. But, Sadly, without the Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Hunter, the Mystes is weak. Which means.. I could help Hecate get the Reiji Maigo. She'll trust me even more if I can do that.'_

"Yuji," Aoi suddenly said. "What exactly is the treasure tool inside you?"

"Huh?" Yuji asked. "Why would y-" His eyes widened. _'That's it.. They are working together. If he asked that.. then Hecate must have told him about the Re-'_

Aoi kicked Yuji straight in the gut, which knocked him backwards, and then delivered a swift kick to the face, followed by tripping him with a swipe. Aoi then took out his sword, and pointed it at the Reiji Maigo. "If killing you is the only way the Reiji Maigo can be obtained." Aoi said. "Then so be it."

Yuji looked at Aoi, with a surprised look, but also a with a more.. calm face. Like he had expected this to happen. "So apparently is was true." Yuji said. "You are the enemy."

"So what if I am? It won't matter in a second."

"Shana." Yuji mumbled.

"Hu-" Aoi started to say, until suddenly he was kicked off of Yuji by the very girl Yuji had whispered.

"I knew it." Shana said. "Your horrible. A Spirit with a Black Heart was an accurate description of you."

Aoi, getting back on his feet, drawed his sword once again. He pointed it at Shana.

"You've made a big mistake, little girl." He said.

"Little girl?" Shana said. "I should be saying you've made a mistake. In case you didn't know, your outnumbered, two to one.

"Like it matters." Aoi replied. "Quality over Quantity, as they say."

Aoi charged at Shana, and the latter did the same.

They held their swords like lances, and before the first blade struck...

"Fuzetsu!" They yelled.


	5. Chapter 4 - Clash of Blades

The Sky turned a Crimson Red, everything enveloped in the seal, the flying birds, the swaying trees, were halted.

Shana was the first to attack. Immediately she went in for a stab.

Aoi parried Shana's stab with the flat side of a summoned blade, and retaliated by executing a rapid series of slashes.

Shana had reacted easily, jumping back before the slashes were able to make contact.

"Quick on your feet, I see." Aoi complimented.

* * *

_**Clash of Blades**_

* * *

Yuji quickly decided to assist Shana. Substituting for her, He went in and headbutted Aoi.

Aoi barely flinched, kicking him out of the way. "A Mystes should really know their place."

Yuji smirked. "I do."

Aoi raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a swift kick from behind knocked Aoi forwards, which resulted in the Mystes redoing his action, headbutting Aoi in the gut.

Aoi was knocked a few inches, but barely enough to look unscathed. Aoi glared daggers at the two. "Stop playing."

Shana and Yuji looked confused for a moment, but then acknowledged the fact

They were still holding back.

At immense speed, almost as if he had teleported to them, Aoi kicked Yuji in the stomache, and did a 180 degree spin to knock Shana off her feet.

Summoning a sword to his aid, Aoi slashed at Shana, who quickly jumped back on her feet and parried with the Nietono no Shana.

Coming from behind, Yuji fired a flame of silver.

Aoi flew up into the air, Shana avoided the incoming fire.

Aoi frowned. "You're going to have to do better then that."

Aoi raised up a hand, in a position as if her were going to chop wood.

As he settled down his hand, 20 swords appeared, and rained down on the opponents in front of him.

The blades had the two cornered.

"You have to do something." Aoi smirked.

Shana sprouted wings of fire, grabbed onto Yuji, and avoided half the blades.

She held up the Nietono no Shana, and slashed at the remaining 10. She parried 9 of them, however..

The last blade had went past her, and pierced through Yuji.

Aoi grinned. He immediately charged down at the descending Mystes, and summoned a final blade to his aid.

"Final words?" Aoi asked.

Yuji scoffed. "You shouldn't have free conversations with your enemy."

Confused, Aoi turned.

"Level Straight.

Level Pain.

Go down my babies.

My fireballs reign!"

A army of purple-ish fireballs engulfed Aoi who was consequently knocked back.

Aoi emerged from the fire with eyes of anger. He frowned. "Who?" He shouted. "Which one of you.."

As Aoi gazed into the skies, A older woman with blonde hair stood upon a book.

"Hoo hoo ha!" laughed the book. "I guess the Darkness Spirit had is work cut out for him!"

Aoi rose into the air. "Chanter of Elegies, correct?"

"So you've heard of me." She smirked.

"Thanks, Margery." Yuji said.

Aoi's eyes, which were once filled with rage, were suddenly calm. "So, You've decided... to turn this into a 3 to 1?"

"So you can count." Shana mocked. "You should give up while your ahead."

"Me?" Aoi grinned. "Give up? You haven't even seen half of what I can do."

The two Flame Haze and Mystes gave the Darkness Spirit a puzzled look.

"_Nada."_

* * *

**_Fifteen Minutes Ago_**

* * *

"Keisaku." stated a blonde haired woman. "I need you to.. run an errand."

Keisaku has a confused look on his face. "Yeah, Margery?"

"I need you to go to that school you go to. Misaki High School, was it?" she answered him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Go to the school. Find anything moving, and bring it here." Margery ordered him.

"Why?" Keisaku questioned.

"I can sense a Denizen in the area. It seems to be scouting the school. I can't describe his or her motives. If you find the Denizen, don't hesitate to kill. However, if possible, capture it."

"Why?" Keisaku questioned again.

"This isn't a ordinary Denizen. It's not as weak as say, a Rinne. It is incredibly powerful." She answered.

"So.. why exactly am I, a ordinary human, doing a Flame Haze's job?"

"I'm going to help out the Midget and the Mystes." She answered. "If the Denizen is hostile, kill it."

"How am I supposed to do that?" He questioned once more.

Margery handed Keisaku a silver revolver.

"What is this?"

"It's a Denizen Killing Revolver." She answered. "It's a reinforced model of Friagne's toy, Trigger Happy. Compared to this, Trigger Happy is like a water gun. This gun is called Ni Juu."

Keisaku gripped the gun. "Right. I'll do it." He said, running out of the room.

Margery sighed. "How.. steadfast."

"Ooh, Are you drooling?" Marchosias mocked, laughed, and then stopped laughing after receiving a painful punch.

"Let's go." Margery said.

* * *

Keisaku drifted through the halls of the school. "Margery made this shit-ass mission sound interesting to say the least. I haven't found anything and the halls are creepy. Exactly what a Flame Haze should deal with." He sighed.

Through the walls, Keisaku hears a one-sided conversation.

"H-hi." A female voice introduced. "My name is Kazumi Yoshida."

"Why is Yoshida in the school at all times?" He self-whispered. "Who is she talking to?"

There was no reply to Yoshida's introduction.

"Um, are you friends with anyone?" Yoshida continued shyly.

No reply once again.

Keisaku tracked down the room Yoshida was in. He looked through the door window and saw that Yoshida was speaking to a small, pale girl with straight blue hair that reached no further then her neck. Her eyes were blue. She was wearing a garment that you would see at a cosplay festival. She held a golden staff with six triangular rings that were attached to a larger triangular ring. On her head was a white hat with a strip of white cloth, which were attached to large red balls on both sides. She wears a white cape with golden patters on the outer side of the cape. Underneath the cape is a white blouse held to her waist with a small red belt. She wore tights that almost covered all of her legs.

The blue haired girl's eyes met with Keisaku's. Her eyes shifted downwards and caught sight of the gun.

Raising her staff in self defense, she muttered a single word.

"Aster."

A shower of existence shot past Yoshida and destroyed the door and knocked Keisaku into a wall.

With caring eyes, Yoshida rushed to Keisaku's aid.

Keisaku stood up, and with Yoshida behind him, he raised Ni Juu.

"Your the Denizen?"

The blue haired girl nodded.

"Margery was right when she said your were powerful."

The blue haired girl lifted a finger. "Ast-"

"NO!" shouted Yoshida. "Please. Hecate, I beg of you. He doesn't kn-"

Keisaku shot a blast of existence in self defense.

Hecate simply tilted her head to the left, easily avoiding the measly bullet.

Hecate sighed. She walked up to Keisaku, nose to nose, she muttered. "Humans... are stupid."

* * *

"I feel a great need to investigate the cause of the Fuzetsu ~de arimasu." said a pink haired woman with a maid costume on.

Her maid hat spoke. "I agree, Wilhelmina."

"So will we go, Tiamat ~de arimasu?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Indeed." Tiamat answered.

* * *

One hundred swords came to the aid of Aoi, as a result of Nada.

"The Mystes is more important." He divided the swords up. 50 for Yuji. 25 for Shana and Margery each.

Fifty swords came charging at the Mystes.

Shana attempted to assist Yuji, but was faced with 25 blades.

25 blades had also charged at Margery, who could do nothing but evade.

"These blades have a mind of their own." Aoi grinned. "They'll just keep attacking, and attacking, until they finally pierce through their target."

Margery, Shana and Yuji scoffed.

"Do you realize how hopeless your situation is now?" Aoi asked. "There is no way out of this, so give up. Simply hand over the Reiji Maigo and you'll survive."

Yuji parried blades with Blutsauger, and avoided the ones he could not parry, but they kept homing in on him.

"I'm growing tired of watching you play." Aoi said. He snapped a finger, and all the blades he had summoned disappeared.

"It's time for me to end th-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Shana, who came from behind and threw a enormous fire ball at Aoi.

Aoi was engulfed in a much larger fire ball then the one Margery had thrown at him.

Aoi was knocked much farther back, as well.

Swiftly ascending from the fire, His eyes were filled with much more rage then ever before.

'i'm done." He declared. "I'll just destroy you all."

Shana, Yuji and Margery prepared for the next attack.

"_Yaiba!_"

Only three swords had came to his aid. He ordered the blades to attack the three respectively.

Almost right before the blades made contact, straps of bandages had wrapped around Aoi's three opponents and pulled them out of the way.

"Wilhelmina!" Shana and Yuji cried in relief.

Margery gave a look of thanks, not saying it directly.

"It was necessary for me to save you from the Yaiba blades ~de arimasu." Wilhelmina stated.

"Why?" Shana asked.

Yuji, answering Shana's questions, pointed to the buildings the blades had hit instead.

The buildings had completely disappeared, no trace of them left.

"Yaiba, Existence Erasing Unrestricted Spell." Tiamat stated.

"Good thing we didn't get hit by that." Yuji said.

Shana nodded her head in agreement.

The four of them turned to Aoi, who was glaring daggers at them.

"_Nad-"_

Aoi had looked over to the side, only to see the Supreme Throne giving him a signal to stop.

"We'll do this another day." Aoi said.

Aoi flew over to Hecate's side, and both of them transported elsewhere.

* * *

The next day, Shana, Yuji, Kazumi, Hecate, and Aoi had reluctantly walked to school together, simply because they coincidentally had to take that path to get to school.

The walk was quiet, as expected, aside from the occasional Yoshida, who tried to start up a conversation every now and then.

_'I wonder why he's trying to get the Reiji Maigo.. He can't be a part of Bal Masque.. right?'_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Well then.. Finally got a chance to edit this chapter...

I honestly think it's much better then how it used to look,

Up to the reviews though. oh well.


	6. Chapter 5 - Aoi and Hecate

**Author's Note: **Well, After that last Chapter, I'm sure you guys don't want to wait for the next one. This is a Aoi x Hecate, Love Episode, and I will be focusing on other pairings. Also, Sorry if Aoi and Hecate are a little Out of Character... Ok, ALOT out of character. Remember, All Italics Paragraphs are Flashbacks. Underlined Italics are Narrates.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Aoi and Hecate

* * *

_"Hey, Hecate, Do you.. have any friends, Other then me?" Aoi asked. "It's just that most of the time its just you and me, Hanging out. Never really talking to other people." Aoi said with a little worry._

_"I'm not here to make friends, You know that. I just want the Reiji Maigo, Then I'll help you fight off the Inspired Queen, Then I leave, Ok?" Hecate said in a monotone._

_"Right, But I was wondering, Since We're only hanging out with each other.. Do you..." Aoi was asking until.._

_"Aoi wants to go out with you" Silim said, Trying to rush the conversation._

_"Shut up!" Aoi shouted as he hit Silim several times, all while blushing._

* * *

_I cannot believe she accepted.. but it happened... but its not that I like her, It's that she has no friends..._Aoi looked at Hecate. "Right..?" He muttered.

"Was there a reason we had to take human transportation?" Hecate asked in a monotone.

"Well we can't exactly fly without casting a Fuzetsu, Which would cause Shana, Yūji and Wilhelmina to come over here in a heartbeat. and if we flew without a Fuzetsu, The Humans would go on a riot, So we had to go on a Bus." Aoi replied.

"Whatever. Now that I've accepted, Where exactly are we going?" Hecate asked in a monotone.

"Well, We could go to that resturant, La Vé Daré, I hear the food there is great." Aoi answered

* * *

Aoi and Hecate shared a Milkshake and ate some Burgers.

"Well, That was fun. What should we do next?" Aoi asked

Hecate pointed to a swimsuit shop and went in. Aoi had to wait outside because... Swimsuits.

Hecate was rushing out of the swimsuit shops with the owners following her.

"...She doesn't know what "Money" is does she?" Aoi asked, but chuckled a bit as he ran after the owners. "I'll buy the swimsuit for her."

Aoi payed for the Swimsuit and Hecate insisted that we go to the beach with the tickets we had.

"So you wanted the Swimsuit for the beach? Well, I see now."

* * *

"Oh I'm burning up..." Shana said. "Hey, Yūji, Why not use those tickets we had for the beach?"

"Huh... what... I can't hear you over the sun.."

Shana and Yūji ran to the beach, Yūji in trunks, and Shana with a swimsuit that covered her chest to her thighs.

Shana and Yūji were surprised to see Aoi and Hecate at the Beach, and came up to them.

"What are _you guys _doing here?" Shana asked coldly.

"Just shut up. Today is a day to have fun, Not fight me. Don't worry, I promise you, that Hecate, nor I, will try to take the Reiji Maigo." Aoi said.

"Fine, But we're not gonna stop watching you." Yūji told Aoi.

"Fine by me." Aoi said.

_After such a fun time at the Beach, Something unbelievable happened..._

* * *

"Well, That was fun, but, Time to go home." Aoi said Bye to Shana and Yūji, in a Mocking voice no less.

"So, Was today fun for you, Hecate?" Aoi asked Hecate.

"Yeah, sure." Hecate said in a monotone.

Hecate suddenly grabbed Aoi and locked lips with him.

_Did that just.. ...What.. just happened..._ Hecate ran to the mansion and Aoi chased after her.

"Wait, Hecate!"

* * *

"Target Locked. Aoi Hydra. The Darkness Spirit. Hecate, Fumina Konoe. The Supreme Throne, Priestess of Bal Masque." A Female Voice said. "Operation, _Mamoru Yubi_, Initiated. Now.

The Female walked towards Aoi's mansion and smirked. "Enjoy life as you can. It's about to end."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Enjoyed this little love chapter? Next chapter, It's back to action, and alot of it! Sorry if you found this chapter boring, My head was somewhere else when watching this.

**Author's Challenge: **Anyone wanna try and draw some cover art for this?


	7. Chapter 6 - Night of Rain, Amaya

**Author's Note: **Just.. Enjoy. Also, What'd you think about the sudden kiss last chapter?

* * *

Chapter 6 - Night of Rain, Amaya._  
_

* * *

"The _Mamoru Yubi_, must be obtained, at all costs. The Treasure Tool that the Darkness Spirit has. Such a treasure tool will give me power undeniable. The Fool chooses not to wear it unless its an emergency... He's so stupid." A Female Voice Said.

A moment after, A Lady with Red Hair, Black Top that barely covers her chest and Black leggings came walking in. "Data Obtained. Aoi Hydra is with the Supreme Throne, Hecate." The Lady said. "M'lord, I do not think it is wise to let them continue. Especially if the Darkness Spirit chooses to wear the _Mamoru Yubi_. He would be invincible if he does wear it."

"Do not worry, Night of Rain, Amaya. The Darkness Spirit will not wear the _Mamoru Yubi. _I assure you." The Female Voice continued. "But, You do remember your mission, Amaya. Go to where the Darkness Spirit resides, and retrieve his Treasure Tool. Do not fail me, _or else._"

"Affirmative. M'lord, I shall go perform my mission now, Is there anything else you wish for?"

"Oh, Yes. I'd also like any other Treasure Tool you find while you obliterate the city. Preferably the Supreme Throne's Trigon, and I hear the Midnight's Lost Child, or, Reiji Maigo, is in Misaki City. I'd be nice if you can retrieve those three Treasure Tools, But the _Mamoru Yubi_ is all that matters.

* * *

"...and this is why you were wrong on that question Teacher!" Shana said as she was proving another Teacher wrong, The Normal Routine that goes on in School.

"Again?" Yūji said while watching.

"Eh, Doesn't matter. I sorta like watching this." Aoi said in a mocking tone.

Hecate remained Silent.

"Hey, Aoi." Yūji said. "One day, We were fighting each other to the death, But now we're just sitting here, Like nothing ever happened.

"Shut up. Don't get me wrong, I'm still after the Reiji Maigo. That Treasure Tool is really important to fight off my opponent, and I'd just love to tell you more, but I can't." Aoi said, Mockingly.

"Right, Then I'll be sure to keep my guard up." Yūji said worried.

* * *

Amaya stood on top of a skyscraper, and muttered out a single word.

"Fuzetsu."

The Sky became Crimson Red and Every human, except Keisaku and Kazumi, stopped moving.

"Unrestricted Spell, Eye Ne." Amaya muttered once again, Now She was able to see anyone moving inside the Fuzetsu. She Saw Shana, Wilhelmina, Aoi, Yūji, Hecate, Kazumi, Keisaku and Margey. She locked her eyes on Aoi. Target Acquired. She locked her eyes on Trigon, The staff Hecate was holding. Target acquired. She locked her eyes on Yūji, and was able to see the Reiji Maigo inside him. Amaya smirked. Target Acquired. Amaya jumped into the School building breaking through several floors until She landed on the Floor Aoi and Everyone else, besides Keisaku, Wilhelmina and Margery were in. "Aoi Hydra, The Darkness Spirit. Holder of the _Mamoru Yubi_. Yuji Sakai, Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. The Supreme Throne, Hecate, Bearer of the Staff, Trigon. Three Hougu's in one place at a time, So surprising, yet, So satisfying." Amaya smirked. "However, The _Mamoru Yubi_ is my primary target. If I can, I will take your staff, Trigon, and the Reiji Maigo." Amaya charged at Aoi, who already sprouted his wings and flew out of the building. Amaya jumped to chase him down. "Don't run, Don't waste your time. Just hand over the_ Mamoru Yubi_, and I just might spare your life!" Amaya said. Aoi continued flying away from Amaya, who kept jumping after him. Amaya then got hit with an Aster from Hecate's staff, Trigon. Then Shana used her Nietono no Shana to deliver a Fire Ball to Amaya, who retaliated with a kick to both their faces. "Oh, It looks like I might have to start to try. Suddenly, a Reddish Black Ball appeared between Amaya's hand, and then she formed several more of them. She made the balls all go to hit Shana and Hecate. Behind Amaya came Yūji, Who summoned his sword, Blutsauger, to fight her, Amaya's Red Fingernails grew longer, and sharper, into claws. When Yūji slashed at the Night of Rain, who easily deflected with her Sharp Claws and kicked the Sword away. She slashed and Yūji several time, letting Mystes Flames spew out of him. With Shana, Hecate and Yūji laying down on the ground, Amaya continued to fly after Aoi.

"She wants my Hougu, _Mamoru Yubi_, to be safe... I'm gonna wear it." Aoi declared.

"Really?" Silim asked Aoi.

"Yeah, Really."

Aoi then summoned a ring, It was called, _Mamoru Yubi, _and put it on his finger. Amaya finally caught up to Aoi and tried to Slash at him. The _Mamoru_ _Yubi _used its ability to deflect Amaya's attack, and Aoi summoned a Sword and slashed at her. "As long as I have the _Mamoru_ Yubi, No one will be able to touch me!" Aoi explained. Amaya was fueled with rage, and was also confused. Her master had told her Aoi wouldn't use the _Mamoru Yubi_, Yet he just did. Amaya slashed at Aoi several times, but all attacks were deflected.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Amaya said with so much rage. Amaya sharped her claws even more, She even put black fire around her claws and slashed again. Once again, The _Mamoru Yubi_ deflected all attacks Amaya tried to throw at Aoi. "ARGHHHHHHH! WHY CAN'T THIS BASTARD JUST DIE ALREADY?!" She flew at Aoi again, Slashed again, Failed again, She did it again, and again, and again, but failed every turn. Finally, She resorted to the Black Ball she threw at Shana and Hecate. She threw the Big, Black Ball at Aoi, but the blast was deflected again by the _Mamoru_ _Yubi_. "There's only one last thing I can do... This is my final try. The only chance I have...". Amaya used her final form, She sprouted Devilish wings, Her legs became large and furry, with large toenails. Her arm did the same, but with long and sharp claws. Amaya's face was furry and had Crimson Eyes, Her entire color was Red and Black. "NOW YOU DIE!" She threw herself at Aoi, but once again, She was deflected by the _Mamoru Yubi _and then Aoi came at her and slashed her.

"_Nada!_" Aoi shouted. One Thousand Swords came to his aid and was ordered to slash and Amaya. Amaya was about to dodge when She was hit by one of Margery's Fireballs and then was held in Place by Wilhelmina's straps. Then Amaya was shot several times with Keisaku's _Ni_ _Juu__. "_Wilhelmina! Margery! and... some Human." Aoi yelled in relief.

"This Human's name is Keisaku." Keisaku said.

"Yeah ok, Whatever, Who cares?" Aoi replied to Keisaku

The One Thousand Swords Aoi summoned were shot at Amaya, who took so much pain. Night of Rain, Amaya, screamed in pain and then dispersed into Flames.

"That was fun." Aoi said.

"Yeah, but you hogged all the action!" Margery said.

"Don't worry, My Seeker of Destruction, Margery Daw!" Marcosias said. Marcosias then obtained a swift punch.

"Shut up, stupid Marco." Margery said.

"Hahahahahaha! You people think you've won? The battle has only just begun!" A Female Voice said.

"T-that voice..." Aoi said in fear.

"T-t-this c-can't be.." Silim said in fear.

"THE INSPIRED QUEEN!" Aoi and Silim both said, still in fear.

Shana, Yūji and Hecate looked up to see who came up.

Margery and Wilhelmina froze in shock, looking at the Crimson God standing before them.

Keisaku stood there, still holding his gun, but shaking with fear.

"I am the Inspired Queen! I. am. Katsu!" The Inspired Queen, Katsu shouted out, with everyone looking at her, shaking in fear.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you expect the arrival of The Inspired Queen? Just you wait, this Story is about to get HOT!


	8. Chapter 7 - Mamoru Yubi

**Author's Note: **This is a Flashback Episode. and yes, There is a reason Italic Paragraphs are used in a Flashback Episode. Also, Should have said two things last chapter. First of all, Aoi is 321 years old. Thank god for your look not changing from the moment you become a Flame Haze! Second of all, The _Mamoru Yubi_ is called _Mamoru Yubi_ because Mamoru means "Protection". Since the _Mamoru Yubi_ is meant to protect you, I thought that would work. Yubi means "Finger". Since a Ring goes on your Finger, I thought it'd be appropriate. Anyway, Enjoy! and yes, This is sort of a filler meant to buy me some time to think of the Inspired Queen's abilities. A pretty good filler though! Also, This Chapter will be less rushed then the Chapter's before them. Heck, all the chapter's after this one are less rushed.

* * *

Chapter 7 - _Mamoru Yubi  
_

* * *

_"Aha! Wah! Ha!" yelled Aoi, who is now 15 years old, and not a Flame Haze, as he was sparring with Sophie, The Soaring Dagger, and her partner, the God of Death, Hades._

_"That's pretty good." said Sophie, who was a Blonde, 16 year old, with a Blue Top with Hearts on it, and Pants with Flowers down on it, Her Contractor was in the form of a Dagger that she could clip to her hair, She was also a Flat Chest."But! How can you face this?" said Sophie after she threw 3 Daggers at the Wooden Sword Aoi was using. The Daggers soon grew larger, into a Sword. The Wooden Sword broke into pieces._

_"You couldn't have atleast given yourself a handicap?" said Aoi with a frown._

_"I did!" said Sophie with a smile on her face. "I wasn't using a weapon at all until I threw the Daggers!" Sophie told Aoi._

_"Yeah but your still a Flame Haze. I can't even compete Sword to Hand with you, even less when Hand to Hand!" said Aoi._

_Sophie patted Aoi on the back. "Don't worry." She said with a smile. "Soon you'll be able to make a contract with Silim." She reminded Aoi. "Only when the time is right." said Sophie._

_"Haha, I guess your right." replied Aoi. "But still, We haven't been attacked by a Denizen in years. and if we were, I was forced to stay inside the **Fuzetsu Chamber** so I wouldn't be frozen with the other humans! I don't think I'll ever make a contract with Silim..." said Aoi with a frown. "But, I guess if we do get attacked, and I do make a contract with Silim, I'll have enough experience from all the training I've been doing." said Aoi, trying to reassure himself.  
_

* * *

_"Move, Move!" said a Male voice. "If we steal the **Mamoru Yubi**, We'd be totally invincible! You get me?" said the Male voice to his partner. _

_"Do you not remember that the Inspired Queen sent us on this mission? If we were to take the **Mamoru Yubi **for ourselves, Think of what she'd do to us!" said a Female voice._

_"She can't touch us with the **Mamoru Yubi** in our hands!" the Male voice said._

_"Are you stupid? Don't you remember the Inspired Queen's Unrestricted Spell? It renders all Hougu's useless! The **Mamoru Yubi** would just become a piece of jewelry until the Inspired Queen chooses to stop her Unrestricted Spell!" The Female voice said._

_"Oh, Don't worry, I have a trick for that! Rest assured, The Inspired Queen won't be able to touch us!" The Male voice said._

_"Argh! Rai, Your such an idiot. There is only one **Mamoru Yubi** in this world! Only one of us will be protected!" The Female voice said to her partner._

_"Us?" Rai said. "Dear Lianna, There is only one of us." Rai said with a smirk._

_"W-what are y- ARGH!" Lianna said, as Rai stabbed her with **Tsukizan**, A Hougu Sword, That can use Three Elements, Fire, Ice, and Wind. "H-how could y-you... do th-this..." Lianna said, while falling on the ground, Unconscious._

_"I'm sorry, Dear Lianna. But I can't have you telling the Inspired Queen my plan now can I?" The Denizen said, while kissing Lianna on the lips. "Goodbye, Lianna." said Rai, as he walked away._

* * *

_Night of Rain, Amaya, was watching this scene. "Scene Captured." Amaya said, in a monotone. "The Inspired Queen will not be happy about this." Amaya said, stopping her monotone._

* * *

_"Sophie! Sophie wake up!" said The God of Death, Hades. _

_"What? What do you want?" Sophie said, cranky for being woken up at 1:47 AM._

_"There is a Denizen in this place." Hades told Sophie._

_"Huh, Funny. The Day Aoi says that we haven't been attacked by a Denizen in years, is the Day where we're attacked by a Denizen. Good job Aoi, You jinxed us." said Sophie to Hades. "But, Still, We need to fight that Denizen. First, I need to get Aoi to the **Fuzetsu Chamber**." said Sophie._

* * *

_As Aoi put on a bracelet that allowed him to walk inside a Fuzetsu, Aoi spoke to himself. "Denizen's! On the day I say we haven't been attacked by a Denizen in years! and Now one show's up! What a coincidence!" said Aoi, as he ran out the door, with a Hougu sword he could barely lift, called **Engetsuzan**, The Sword was able to use all Elements. The Sword was very hard to swing and lift for a Human like Aoi, However, He managed. "Alright Denizen, Here I come!" said Aoi. "Your gonna regret messing with the Future Darkness Spirit!" Aoi said to himself, Connfidently._

* * *

_"Huhuhuhu! So close to cr-" Rai said, until he was hit in the back by Sophie, who wore Blue Pajama's with Flowers on them. "Wh-who did that?!" yelled Rai._

_"You know, It's polite to state your name before asking questions. So impolite." said Sophie, as She made the daggers on Rai's back pierce his Denizen Skin, and grow larger into Swords. "I might just spare you, Just get the hell out of here." said Sophie, with a smirk on her face. "Oh yeah, Before we kill you, Where is Aoi?"_

_"Aoi? Who are you talking about?" Rai said, As he finished cracking the code to the room where the **Mamoru Yubi** is. "Oh, You mean that kid, Who everyone says is gonna get a contract with Silim, God of Deceit? Nope. Haven't seen him." Rai said, as he walked toward the **Mamoru Yubi**._

_"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Sophie said as she made the Dagger grow wider and pierce more skin on the Denizen's back. Suddenly, The Dagger growing on the Denizen's back disappeared. "What?!"_

_At around the same time, The **Mamoru Yubi** also disappeared from site._

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Rai yelled in rage. "YOU DID SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU?!" Rai said to Sophie, while he was boiling with rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Rai said, As he charged at Sophie with **Tsukizan**, which Rai chose to mix with Fire, Wind and Ice at the same time, and slashed at Sophie several times. "HAHAHA! YOUR DE- Huh?"_

_"You alright?" Aoi said to Sophie. _

_"Why are you here? You should be in the **Fuzetsu Chamber**! Wait, Scratch that, How the heck are you moving in the Fuzetsu?! said Sophie, clearly confused. Then She noticed a Ring on Aoi's finger. "Huh? T-That's the **Mamoru Yubi**!" Sophie said in surprise. "How did you get it so quickly?!" Sophie said._

_"Are we here to fight?" Aoi said. "or Are we here to play twenty questions?" said Aoi._

_"Right. I'll ask you my questions later, Now, We have to destroy this Denizen!_

* * *

_"..." The Inspired Queen was silent, until She asked herself a question. "Where are those fools with the **Mamoru Yubi**?!" The Inspired Queen shouted. "They know I am not one to wait. I sent two Denizen's out in the Middle of the Night, and it takes this long the retrieve the **Mamoru Yubi**._

_A Red Haired Lady teleported into the room. Of course, It was Amaya. "M'lord, I have something to show you."_

_"I don't have time for this, Amaya." The Inspired Queen hissed at Amaya, who stood where she was._

_"It is about the mission you sent the two Denizen's on, The one about the **Mamoru Yubi**." Amaya said. That sentence got The Inspired Queen listening. "The one known as Rai has betrayed you."_

_"Impossible. Rai is a loyal servant." The Inspired Queen said, hissing at Amaya again._

_"Is that so? Please, M'lord, watch this." Amaya insisted. "Eye Ne." Amaya muttered as a replay of what had happened came up._

* * *

_Replay__  
_

__"Move, Move!" said a Male voice. "If we steal the **Mamoru Yubi**, We'd be totally invincible! You get me?" said the Male voice to his partner.__

_"__Do you not remember that the Inspired Queen sent us on this mission? If we were to take the **Mamoru Yubi **for ourselves, Think of what she'd do to us!" said a Female voice._

_"She can't touch us with the **Mamoru Yubi** in our hands!" the Male voice said._

_"Are you stupid? Don't you remember the Inspired Queen's Unrestricted Spell? It renders all Hougu's useless! The **Mamoru Yubi** would just become a piece of jewelry until the Inspired Queen chooses to stop her Unrestricted Spell!" The Female voice said._

_"Oh, Don't worry, I have a trick for that! Rest assured, The Inspired Queen won't be able to touch us!" The Male voice said._

_"Argh! Rai, Your such an idiot. There is only one **Mamoru Yubi** in this world! Only one of us will be protected!" The Female voice said to her partner._

_"Us?" Rai said. "Dear Lianna, There is only one of us." Rai said with a smirk._

_"W-what are y- ARGH!" Lianna said, as Rai stabbed her with **Tsukizan**, A Hougu Sword, That can use Three Elements, Fire, Ice, and Wind. "H-how could y-you... do th-this..." Lianna said, while falling on the ground, Unconscious._

_"I'm sorry, Dear Lianna. But I can't have you telling the Inspired Queen my plan now can I?" The Denizen said, while kissing Lianna on the lips. "Goodbye, Lianna." said Rai, as he walked away. __"_

* * *

_"Oh, So Rai chose to take advantage of this mission, and take the **Mamoru Yubi **for himself? Smart, but that's why I have you, Amaya. Amaya, Please infiltrate the area where the **Mamoru Yubi** resides, and Do me a favor. Bring me Rai. I'd love to deal with him personally." The Inspired Queen said with a grin. "and Remember, if you betray me, I'll be sure to obliterate you."_

_"M'lord, I would never betray you." Amaya assured the Crimson God. "I wouldn't doubt your abilities as a Crimson God. Now, I shall take my leave." Amaya said before teleporting away._

* * *

_Sophie threw Daggers at Rai, Who got hit by all of them, and the Daggers grew on him, While Aoi ran in his face and used the _**Engetsuzan **on him, Shooting Fire and Wind at the same time. Then he hit the ground with the _**Engetsuzan **and and Earthquake happened. Fortunately, Everyone who wasn't a Denizen, Flame Haze, or Mystes was frozen in their tracks, so it didn't really affect the world.___

___"You are **SO **pathetic!" Aoi said mockingly as he slashed the Denizen several times, Alternating from Fire, Wind and Ice with each Swing. "Wait, Am I actually killing a Denizen?" Aoi said to himself, In disbelief, but also excited that he finally got to fight a Denizen, and he still wasn't a Flame Haze!___

___"Yeah, You are, and once you become a Flame Haze, and choose to travel the world, Your probably gonna be killing alot of Denizen's." Sophie said to Aoi, with a smile.___

___A Female laughed behind them. "You honestly think that your so great, Just because your killing a Denizen?" The Female said. "Ahah, Aoi Hydra. I'd love to see how you face... Against a Crimson Lord like myself, Night of Rain, Amaya!" Amaya said to Aoi and Sophie.___

___"Shit!" Rai told himself. "I need to get out of here!" Rai said as he crawled on the ground, But he was then transported into the lair of The Inspired Queen, To recieve his punishment.___

___"He'll receive his punishment from The Inspired Queen, You guys must be lucky, Your Death's will be clean and quick, Him? Not so much." Amaya said, chuckling.___

___"Yeah, You just keep saying that." Aoi said coldly. "Whoever you are, Your gonn- Huh?" Aoi said. ___

___"Bypass!" Amaya yelled out. It allowed her to go through Aoi's **Mamoru Yubi** protection and hit him anyway. "Die!" Amaya's claws grew larger and slashed at Aoi. ___

___"Argh!" Aoi yelled as blood spewed out of his body. "It... hurts... ah..." Aoi said as blood continued to drop from his body.___

___"Aoi!" Sophie yelled.___

___Amaya slashed at Aoi again, but her attack was intercepted by a Shadow Slash. "Who did that?!" Amaya yelled out.___

___"Come.. to me. Aoi. Come to me." A voice said. With no other hope, Aoi followed the voice.___

* * *

___"Hello. Aoi Hydra, The Future Darkness Spirit." The Voice Said. "I am Silim, The God of Deceit. I am here to help you in your time of need."___

___"I'm gonna become a Flame Haze? Fin- Ow.. Ow..." Aoi said, while hurting himself from moving too rapidly after such an injury."___

___"Hydra. Do you promise do destroy every piece of Evil that stands in your way? No matter what your feelings are for them?" Silim asked.___

___"Yes. I promise." answered Aoi.___

___"Will you not hesitate to kill your own blood?" Silim asked.___

___"... No. I won't hesitate." answered Aoi.___

___"Then you truly are the human I have been looking for." Silim said, before engulfing Aoi in a Black Flame. When the Flame had disappeared, Aoi's clothing was all Black, with a Black Jacket that stretched down into a Leg-Cape. Since he became a Flame Haze, He would keep his look forever, But he didn't mind. Aoi obtained the ability to make his own Swords at will, But lost the sword, **Engetsuzan**, but it doesn't matter. Aoi's wounds healed and he walked back to fight Amaya. He still carried the **Mamoru Yubi** on his finger, but it was useless at the time.___

* * *

___Sophie threw daggers at Amaya, Who slashed the daggers into pieces and then slashed Sophie, who lost a lot of blood while Aoi became a Flame Haze. "You call yourself a Flame Haze?" Amaya taunted. "This is just too easy. Compared to me, Your as weak as a Human!" Amaya yelled.___

___"Really? Then how about me compared to YOU?!" Aoi said as he threw several swords at the area Amaya was standing. Amaya dodged some of the swords, but most of them hit her.___

___"Huh, I didn't expect to be hit by those." Amaya said. "But, What's done is done. Just like this." Amaya stored up a Black Energy Ball and shot and Aoi.___

___Aoi yelled as he was hit rapidly by the Black Energy Ball.___

___"Hahahah!" Amaya laughed while her enemies were suffering in pain. Something came from behind her and stabbed her, The weapon was a spear called** Justi**. "Who did that?!" Amaya yelled.___

___"No Spell." A Voice said. Suddenly, Amaya forgot how to use Bypass, So the Black Energy Balls now bounced off Aoi like they were nothing.___

___"Show yourself!" Amaya demanded.___

___"I am the Black Heart, Lianna!" said Lianna.___

___"L-Lianna? Impossible! Don't lie to me. Lianna died." Amaya said coldly.___

___"Sure, It looked like I died, But I was just knocked unconscious. I would have died, If not a certain Flame Haze hadn't healed me. Her name is Sophie Trues." Lianna said, while pointing the Sophie.___

___Amaya screamed in anger, and became the giant Animal form she had and Slashed at everyone. Sophie evaded, Aoi deflected while Lianna got hit, but retaliated with her spear.___

___"Retreat." The Inspired Queen said, able to contact with other Denizen's at will. Amaya did as she was told.___

___"You two are lucky-" Amaya said but was interrupted.___

___"Nah, I think your the one who was lucky." Aoi said mockingly.___

___"...that I have to retreat. She roared at them all, Became her original Denizen form, and teleported away.___

* * *

___"I am sorry, M'lord. I could not retreat the **Mamoru Yubi**." Amaya said to The Inspired Queen.___

___"Do not worry, Amaya. I did not expect you to be able to retreat it anyway. I wanted to see what the weapon was capable of, and now that I have, I can tell you now, Retrieving the **Mamoru Yubi** shall not be easy." She told Amaya.___

___"What about him, M'lord?" Amaya said while looking at Rai, who was chained to the wall.___

___"His punishment, begins now." The Inspired Queen fired a beam at Rai, which did not kill him, but he was infected, with a kind of Poison that would kill him in several hours. "His death will be long and painful." The Inspired Queen said with a smirk.___

* * *

___Aoi, Sophie and Lianna sat at a table with Aoi's Caretakers. Aoi's Mother and Father had died when he was 3 in a Great Flame Haze and Denizen War.___

___"So, Now that we know that the Inspired Queen is after The **Mamoru Yubi**, It is no longer safe here." An Elder said. ___

___"Yeah..." Aoi said.___

___"I agree." said Lianna.___

_"So we will have to..." Sophie said._

_"Yes. Aoi will have to leave the city with the **Mamoru Yubi**, but He has no worry. He has You and Lianna to take care of him." Another Elder said.  
_

_"Please, Keep Aoi safe." One of Aoi's Caretakers, a Young Female Girl who looked around the age of 20, told Lianna and Sophie._

_"That'll be easy." Sophie said._

_"That's Easier said then done.." Another of Aoi's caretakers, a 24 Year Old Man said to Sophie. "Keep Aoi from doing his... shenanigans." He told Sophie and Lianna._

_"We will." Lianna said._

_"Totally." Sophie said._

_"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!" Aoi said._

_A Black Creature rustled from Aoi's jacket pocket. "You sure act like one."Silim said."_

_Everyone had a laugh._

_A few hours after that, Aoi, Sophie and Lianna departed the town._

_"It's for the best..." Aoi said._

_"Yep." Lianna and Sophie said at the same time._

_They all left the City, Together._

* * *

"I am the Inspired Queen! Katsu!" Katsu said as Everyone who was looking at her froze in fear.

"D-Damn.. This isn't good.." Aoi said fearfully.

"I agree..." Silim said.

"She looks like a monster.." Margery said.

"Indeed." Wilhelmina responded to Margery's statement.

"This might just be.. the hardest opponent I've ever battled." She said in a monotone, but it was clear that there was fear, It was shown by how much she was shaking.

"W-we have to fight... a Crimson God?" Yuji said in fear.

"We can beat her! Hopefully.." Shana said confidently.

Keisaku just stood there, still shaking and holding _Ni Juu_.

Kazumi said nothing, looking at The Inspired Queen, She was shaking in fear.

* * *

**Author's Note**: HARDEST. CHAPTER. EVER. For a Filler, I liked this Chapter... alot.

I have a few abilities down for The Inspired Queen. Able to Turn Hougu off, Beam Poison, Beam Destruction, Speaking with Denizen's at will. The Next Chapter will be The Group vs The Inspired Queen.

**Author's Challenge**: Try and Draw Hecate and Yuji shaking in fear, while Shana is looking up, holding her fist, with a Confident Face. I doubt I'll get a PM but meh.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Inspired Queen

**Author's Note: **The Usual... Just review. Sorry for taking so long with this Chapter. I had to do a lot of stuff. Also, After Yaiba no Aoi will Then be Yaiba no Aoi Second (which will be in the same Story as this one), Then Yaiba no Aoi Final. Then 4 OV-One-Shots, In all, you will have 76 Chapters.

**Author's Note:** These events take place before the encounter with The Snake of the Festival. Also, I will be adding ~de arimasu to Wilhelmina's sentences. Also, I will not be using Italic Bold for Marchosias' chanting. They will just be italics.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Inspired Queen

* * *

"Take this!" Aoi yelled while slashing his Sword at The Inspired Queen, who blocked the attack by putting her right hand up. "Is that even possible?!" Aoi asked Silim.

"I dunno. Katsu is able to use her Power of Existence to endure attacks, So that is probably what we just saw." Silim said, as He watched Shana fly up to Katsu and deliver a Giant Fireball at her. "Which is why we have to wear her down. We should wait this out, Let the other Flame Haze keep attacking her, and once She's weakened, We'll have Wilhelmina tie her with her Bandages, and then you'll deliver the finishing blow."

"Sounds like a plan." Aoi said. "Everyone! Come here for a second!"

Everyone came down to Aoi.

"What?" Yūji said to Aoi. "We're sorta fighting here." Yūji said while avoiding a beam from Katsu, followed by several more beams.

"Well, Me and Silim, well, _only_ Silim thought of this plan." Aoi replied to Yūji. "I want you guy's to wear down Katsu, then, when I give the call, Wilhelmina will tie Katsu up with her Bandages, then I'll deliver the finishing blow."

"Right... and while we wear The Inspired Queen down, What will _you_ be doing?" Margery asked.

"I'll be watching you guys get your butts kicked!" Aoi said with a evil smile.

"Gee, Thanks for the support." Yūji said sarcastically.

"Alright, Fine." Aoi said. "You guys continue the plan, I'll be back!" Aoi said as he ran off into the school.

* * *

At the School, Kazumi had been hiding under a table in the class, trying to avoid getting hit during the battle.

"I hope Yūji and everyone else is OK.." Kazumi said with concern in her voice.

"They'll be fine." A Female voice said. "If I know Aoi, and trust me, I _know_ Aoi, He's not about to let that Mystes die without getting that Treasure Tool from him."

"Exactly. Don't worry, Human Girl, Your little boyfriend will be safe." Another Female voice said. "Well, From Katsu anyway."

The First Question Kazumi would've asked would've been, _Who are you?!_, but instead, She said..._  
_

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Kazumi said while blushing. "or, atleast... I think so."

"Ha. Human Love. I'll never understand that crap." The Second Female Voice said.

* * *

Aoi opened The Class Door, and was greeted by Kazumi thrashing a chair to his face, but he easily caught it.

"Try to keep the chair, away from the face." Aoi said mockingly.

"S-sorry." Kazumi said. "I thought you were a Denizen."

Aoi was silent at that very statement.

"...Hello?" Kazumi asked.

"I'll tell you one thing now." Aoi said seriously. "Not all Denizens are bad, You understand?" Aoi said bluntly. "Just look at Silim, Alastor, Marchosias and even Tiamat. Their Crimson Lords. Denizens. Are any one of them bad? No."

"Ok... I'm sorry, Aoi." Kazumi said, a little frightened. "But.. Did you say that because of The Supreme Throne?"

"I dunno. It just sorta came out." Aoi said, trying to explain.

"Ah, Typical Aoi. Blabbering crap out without thinking. Hard to believe he's the Smartest Flame Haze in the world..." The Female voice said, as She, and her companion walked out of their hiding place.

Aoi's eyes widened at the two Females he saw.

"Sophie? Lianna?" Aoi said in surprise

* * *

_"Fireballs, Fireballs, Demolish everything in my path!_

_Fireballs, Fireballs, Take out my wrath!"_ Margery and Marchosias chanted, Sending 7 Giant Purple Fireballs out to attack The Inspired Queen. "No way she'll live this." Margery said, already in her werewolf form.

The Inspired Queen looked at the 7 Fireballs and said: "Pitiful, Just Pitiful work." Katsu said as all the Fireballs hit her at once.

"Pitiful? Hah! Big Talk for a Small Worm." Margery said. "Wha?!"

The Inspired Queen was still floating in the air, Completely unscathed, with a cold glare on her face. In fact, It looked like she wasn't even hit by any of the Fireballs thrown at her.

"How is that possible?!" Margery said in surprise. "That should've ended her!"

"No damage. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said.

"Unscathed" Tiamat added.

"You pathetic worm bore me to death." Katsu said with a cold glare. "You are not worth my time."

Yūji came at Katsu with Blutsauger and slashed at Katsu. Katsu grabbed the blade with her Bare Hands, and cast an Unrestricted Spell on it. Seconds later, Katsu let go of the Blade, and then Yūji was knocked through several buildings as his sword exploded.

"Only three people in this city are worth my time." Katsu said. "The Feared Supreme Throne. The Darkness Spirit, and the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo. Though, I suppose that's true. Seeing how weak the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo is, I might as well take that Treasure Tool right now. Katsu said as she flew to Yūji, only to be stopped by Wilhelmina's bandages.

"You are not going anywhere near the Mystes. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said coldly, as Shana flew closer to Katsu and her Blade's Fire grew larger. She then slashed at Katsu.

"Aster." mumbled Hecate. Beams of Power of Existence were showered down onto The Inspired Queen, causing an explosion. Unfortunately for Hecate, Her Aster Beam, plus Shana's slashes destroyed the bandages keeping Katsu in check. Hecate then noticed that the attacks She and Shana had just delivered to The Inspired Queen had completely done little to no damage. "Failed." Hecate said in a monotone.

"Then we'll just hit her again! Keep hitting her until she's defeated, No one stop!" Shana yelled. _I think I'm way in over my head..._ Shana told herself, but then disregarded her thought and delivered several more Fireballs to Katsu, who deflected them all with her bare hands, and retaliated with Giant Beams that knocked Shana through several buildings, just like Yūji._**  
**_

"Shana, We cannot keep battling blindly like this." Alastor warned Shana. "You'd be wasting Power of Existence like that. We need to think of a plan."

"Y-your r-r-right..." Shana said. She was barely able to talk after that attack. "Yūji and.. Aoi... together... might be able... t-to... th-think... of a p-plan..." Shana said, before passing out.

"Shana? Shana!" Alastor asked in concern.

Katsu just floated there, with little to no damage, and floated after Yūji again.

* * *

"Ah." A Flame Haze with an Orange Hood near Misaki City mumbled. "Supreme Throne, Inspired Queen, Darkness Spirit. All in the same city." The Flame Haze said to his contractor, The Steadfast Sharp Beak, Behemoth.

"The Flame of Heaven was correct, Khamsin. Misaki City seems to become a Maelstrom of Warfare with that Mystes hanging around." Behemoth said.

"Ah." Khamsin said. Khamsin Nbh'w was over 1,000 years old, but was trapped in the body of a 10 year old due to becoming a Flame Haze at such a young age. "Will we continue into the city, or wait for the battle to end?" Khamsin asked his contractor.

"I suppose we could go help The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter." Behemoth said.

"So we will procede to the city. Ok." Khamsin said, walked into Misaki City.

* * *

"So what are you guys doing here?" Aoi asked, still in surprise.

"I guess we just wanted to see our old traveling companion!" Lianna exclaimed.

"...No. You didn't." Aoi said. "What did you want?" Aoi asked suspiciously.

"Typical Aoi." Lianna said. "Fine. We heard, that there's a Hougu in this city."

"You mean the Reiji Maigo?" Aoi said.

"Huh? No. Every Denizen knows that The Reiji Maigo is in this city. Another Hougu"

"Trigon?" Aoi asked.

"Who would dare to take Trigon from The Supreme Throne?" Sophie asked.

"Then what Hougu?" Aoi asked.

"It's called the _Halsband_"Lianna said. "It's a very strong Hougu." Lianna continued. "_Halsband _is a necklace Hougu that quadruples the Strength, Speed and Power of Existence of the wearer." Lianna said. "Not only that, It also completely replenishes your Power of Existence when your about to lose it all." Lianna said. "It can make the most weakest person in the world one of the most feared beings in the whole Crimson Realm!"

"So you came to take the Hougu for yourself?" Kazumi asked.

"We're not that selfish." Sophie said. "We're taking the _Halsband_ so it doesn't end up in the wrong hands. It'd be the worst if it ended up in The Supreme Throne's hands, even worst if The Inspired Queen got it! So..."

"...when we acquire the _Halsband_" Lianna continued for Sophie. "We're gonna lock it up in a very special place."

"You mean the place where the _Mamoru Yubi _was held?" Aoi asked.

"Hell no. That place was so easy to code out. The place I'm talking about is called "_Z__yranl_". You remember that place Aoi?" Sophie said.

"Totally." Aoi said. "Only I can open that place up though." Aoi said.

"Which is why your gonna open it!" Lianna said. "After all, You won't refuse right?"

"Of course not." Aoi responded.

"Then we'll help with your little fight over here, and then search for the _Halsband_. That good?" Lianna said.

"We-" Aoi said, but was cut off.

"Perfect! Let's go!" Sophie said, grabbing Aoi's arm and running with him."

Lianna ran after them, but not without a word for Kazumi.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Kazumi Yoshida." Lianna said. "But... Yūji Sakai is not the one for you." Lianna said as she ran off with Aoi and Sophie.

Kazumi fretted at Lianna's words. "Sakai.. is not the one... for me?"

* * *

Wilhelmina was just forced to take a Beam from Katsu once again, As Katsu freed herself from some Bandages Wilhelmina had once again tried to keep her in.

"New Strategy needed. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said.

Yūji then managed to get up, barely, and remembered the training Margery had given him a while ago. He made a Giant Silver Flame, about the size of a Basketball, and threw it at Katsu.

Katsu sensed the Silver Flame coming at her.

"Silver Flames." Katsu mumbled to herself. "I'm not surprised you, The Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, has Silver Flames." Katsu said to Yūji. "Every Denizen has been talking about it. Especially the ones at Bal Masque."

Yūji charged at Katsu again with Blutsauger, which he had regained using his bookmark, but then suffered an Exploding Sword once again.

Yūji screamed in pain as he was knocked head-first into the ground. His head was bleeding, but it wasn't too severe. Yūji got up and thought of a plan. He looked at Margery, Wilhelmina and Hecate.

"Hecate, Wilhelmina, Margery! Come here!" Yūji shouted to Hecate, who flew to him.

"What?" Hecate asked in a monotone.

"I have a plan to stop Katsu." Yūji told Hecate. "But I'll need your cooperation to do it."

Hecate just nodded. Margery and Wilhelmina just stared at Yūji while dodging Beams.

"Ok. So..." Yūji explained.

"That's pretty smart." Margery said. "Surprised Aoi didn't think of that."

"You've only known Aoi for what? 2-3 Days? and your already thinking He's so smart? My Rushing Judge, Margery Daw!" Marchosias said with a chuckle, but then he stopped chuckling after Margery delivered a swift punch to him.

"Marco, Just shut the hell up already." Margery said.

"Ah." A Male voice said. "But you'd need a Golem to initiate the plan." The Male voice continued.

"Who's there?" Yūji asked harshly.

"Ah." The Voice said. "I am the Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment, Khamsin Nbh'w." Khamsin said.

"Khamsin?" Margery said. "You mean that over 1000 year old grandpa who's stuck in the body of a 10 year old?"

"Yes." A male, much deeper voice said. "I am Behemoth, The Steadfast Sharp Beak. I-"

"Yeah yeah, We know who you are." Yūji said. "So I'm assuming you overheard us with our plan?"

"Ah." Khamsin said. "Yes, We did."

"We did too." Another male voice said.

"Aoi. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said.

"Followed by two other females." Margery said.

"This is The Soaring Dagger, Sophie lé Valcur Trues, or just Sophie Trues. That's Lianna, The Vanishing Flame." Aoi explained.

"Anyway, You won't be able to do that plan without someone who's actually _good_ with swords." Aoi said, while using a sword to block a beam Katsu shot at him.

"I'm good at swords!" Yūji shouted.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure you are." Aoi said sarcastically.

Yūji just growled. "Ok, Let's just go on with the plan."

* * *

Aoi circled around Katsu, who fired beams at him, but Aoi just kept circling around her and dodged.

"She's doing what you said she would do, Yūji." Aoi said. "Your pretty smart for just a Mystes." Aoi chuckled a little after saying that.

"Your starting to sound like Shana." Yūji said.

"...Huh?" Aoi asked, still circling around Katsu.

"Shana was always like, Your _just _a Mystes, and I'm _just_ a Flame Haze." Yūji said.

"...Whatever." Aoi said.

"Right, Wilhelmina, Next part of the plan, Aoi, get away from Katsu now, The Distraction is done." Yūji ordered.

Aoi was behind Yūji, but It there was still an Aoi circling Katsu.

"The Plan is misleading." Aoi said. "That's good though. Katsu thinks I'm disobeying orders, but really, It's just distracting her so Khamsin, Sophie, Lianna and Margery finish their job.

"What about Hecate? ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina asked.

"She's making sure that Yoshida is safe." Yūji said.

* * *

"Move faster..." Sophie said.

"Well excuse me!" Margery said. "Some of us aren't so young."

"I'm over 30,000 years old, I don't know about you." Sophie said.

Lianna and Khamsin kept walking.

"Ah." Khamsin mumbled. "This is where The Inspired Queen is keeping her core Power of Existence."

"It's just like that creep, Sabrac." Margery said. "She's hiding her Power of Existence in some place, So that if she gets hit, It looks like she's unscathed."

"Typical Katsu. It's an intimidation trick." The God of Death, Hades said. "She'll use it to put her enemy into a state where they just don't think they can win anymore."

"Katsu never _was _fair." Lianna said._  
_

"So if we want to beat her..." Sophie said.

"We'll have to destroy her Power of Existence core." Lianna ended for her.

"What are you two? Linked or something?" Marchosias said.

"Ah." Khamsin mumbled again. "It was obvious what to do."

"The core looks too strong to destroy by the average Flame Haze. Heck, Even I can't destroy this." Margery said.

"Which is why I said you would need the strength of a Golem to destroy this core." Khamsin said.

Khamsin then merged with Behemoth, becoming a Giant Rock Golem with a red core in the middle.

"Wo-oh-oh! I like it!" Sophie said in admiration.

Lianna made a White and Black flame from her palms. Her right palm holding the White Flame while the Left Palm is holding the White Flame. Lianna chooses to hit the core with both of her Flames, which causes a big explosion.

"Easy." Lianna says.

"Ah." Khamsin said. "It destroyed most of the core. Not all though."

"This should make Katsu weaker though." Sophie said. "Hopefully she doesn't catches on to our plan."

"I think your underestimating Katsu, Sophie." Lianna said. "Infact, She could be looking through my eyes right now. Seeing everything that I see. The very fact that I'm a Denizen could lead to our defeat."

"So what, You want us to kill you?" Margery said.

"Hell no!" Lianna shouted.

"Then shut up and continue destroying this core." Margery told Lianna.

"Right." Lianna said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school, Kazumi kept pondering over the words that Lianna had said to her.

_"I'm sorry to tell you this, Kazumi Yoshida." Lianna said. "But... Yūji Sakai is not the one for you."_

She remembered those word like she remembered her own name. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

"S-S-Sakai..." She said softly.

Suddenly, The door opened. Kazumi would've grabbed a chair and hit whatever was coming in, but instead, She just kept crying and crying.

"..."

When Kazumi looked up to see the figure above her, She blushed and tried to stop crying, but she couldn't hold it in, and continued. "He...cat..e..."

"Tears. Why are tears coming from your eyes?" Hecate asked.

Kazumi didn't explain and continued crying. Much to her surprise, Hecate picked Kazumi up and walked out of the room.

"He...ca..te?" She said softly. "W-what are... you... doing?" She asked again, with tears still pouring down.

"I will keep you safe." Hecate said in a monotone. "Stop crying."

"That's not... why..." Kazumi could not continue her sentence. She just gave a big, _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ and buried her face into her hands.

"..." Hecate was silent and continued walking, carrying Kazumi.

* * *

"Yūji, Katsu seemed to have gotten weaker." Aoi said.

"Khamsin and the rest must have done it!" Yūji exclaimed.

Aoi and Yuji slashed at Katsu with their blades, Blutsauger, and Aoi's generated blade. Wilhelmina followed up by tying Katsu up with bandages and Yūji delivered Katsu a Silver Fireball.

"Dammit..." Katsu said. "I'm gonna die at this rate... If I'm gonna die.. then I might as well make one last move..." Katsu said, smirking.

"She's smirking!" Silim shouted.

"What's she going to do?" Yūji said.

"Stay Alert." Tiamat said in a monotone.

"Indeed. ~de arimasu"

"Gisei Opfer!" Katsu shouted.

"Wait... That's a... Divine Summoning!" Aoi yelled.

"A Divine Summoning?" Yūji asked.

"A Divine Summoning is the term to call the ceremony of summoning the true Gods of the Crimson Realm through sacrifice or compensation." Aoi explained. "If I'm correct, Katsu is about to sacrifice herself to summon a new Crimson God."

"I've never heard of a Crimson God sacrificing themselves to summon another Crimson God..." Silim said. "Whoever is coming out must be... Katsu's true master..."

A Cloud appeared around Katsu, who was glowing blue.

"You have done well... My pupil" A Male voice said.

Katsu disappeared from site and A Male Crimson God appeared. He had White Hair and was white, pale skin. He had a jacket similar to Aoi's, in fact, his entire attire was similar to Aoi, just white. He had long, sharp fangs.

"My name..." The Male smirked. "is Aoi Hydra."

Aoi gasped at that statement.

* * *

"Huh?" Margery asked. "Did I go blind?"

"Not at all." Sophie said. "Katsu's presence has disappeared, along with the core. Infact, Katsu doesn't even seem to be alive anymore. It looks like Aoi and the others beat her."

"No.. Someone else.. took Katsu's place." Lianna said. "This being... his strength... is so strong..."

"His? So this person, is a Boy?" Margery asked.

"Not only that. His strength is equal to that of a Crimson God. He might even be a Crimson God." Lianna said.

"Ah." Khamsin mumbled. "So the battle isn't over yet?"

"No." Lianna replied. "In fact, It's only just begun."

"Then we should get back, Think of a plan to defeat this new threat." Sophie said.

Everyone just nodded and headed back.

* * *

Hecate and Kazumi walked in the school, No one saying anything. Until Kazumi decided to ask Hecate something.

"Hecate.. I know your a Crimson Lord... but... Have you ever experienced.. heartbreak?" Kazumi asked.

Hecate shook her head. "I've never had time to love. I sacrifice myself to help my god."

"Your god?" Kazumi asked.

"I will not say anymore." Hecate said in a monotone.

"Let's say you did love someone... and then someone else tells you that this person is not meant to be with you, How would you feel?"

Hecate was silent for a while. She finally responded with: "I'd probably be in a heartbreak for a while. Then realize there are many more, but then also realize my fate isn't to love. It's to serve my god." Hecate said.

"Are you happy with that life?" Kazumi asked.

"What?" Hecate asked in a monotone, a little confused.

Kazumi stopped crying. "Are you _happy_ with that life?" Kazumi asked. "Is sacrificing yourself what you want to do? Don't you want to find a little happiness? Especially with.. _him?_"

Hecate was silent, once again. "I do not know." Hecate replied in a monotone. "_Him?_" Hecate asked to Kazumi's previous question.

"I mean.. You and... Aoi." Kazumi said. "You are around each other all the time, and at that restaurant, I was there with Hayato Ike. I saw you.. share a milkshake with him. You looked so happy together. In fact, I was jealous. Not knowing how I could find happiness with Yūji..."

Hecate said nothing, once again. But then she gave Kazumi a peace of advice. "Do not let other's stop you on your path to happiness." Hecate said. "At least.. Not like others have stopped me."

Hecate and Kazumi stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

* * *

"Aoi Hydra." White Aoi said, as he flew around Aoi, with White wings. He smirked as he said those words. _Aoi and Hydra_._  
_

"What do you mean?! I'm Aoi Hydra!" Aoi yelled at the Crimson God before him.

"That is your given name, correct. But that doesn't mean you weren't named after someone. After a Crimson God. After me, Aoi Hydra." White Aoi said.

"Lies! All lies!" Aoi yelled.

"Calm down." White Aoi said. "I will not hurt you. I am only here to tell you this." White Aoi said. "The Inspired Queen was only a stepping stone. Your real enemy, is me. The Master. of Tak Rade."

"Tak Rade..." Aoi mumbled.

"What's Tak Rade?" Yūji asked.

"Tak Rade is a group made shortly after Bal Masque was made." Silim explained. "They were led by Katsu, or so we thought." Silim said. "I believe their trying to acquire the same goal Bal Masque is. I'm not sure what their goal is though."

"Copycat Group? ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina asked.

"Yeah, You could say that." Aoi said.

"That is all I had to tell you." White Aoi said. "Goodbye, _Aoi_" White Aoi teased as he vanished from site.

Shortly after, Hecate and Kazumi, Khamsin, Margery, Sophie and Lianna came out from where they were.

"We missed everything?" Sophie said.

"Here's a summary of what happened." Aoi said. "You guys weakened Katsu, We Hurt Katsu, Katsu used a Divine Summoning and a White Me with fangs appeared."

"A White Aoi?" Sophie asked. "Pretty weird."

"I've never heard of a Crimson God like that." Hecate said.

"Are we forgetting something?" Aoi asked.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"...SHANA!" Yūji cried out, as he flew to the spot Shana was laying, unconscious.

"Wow, Yūji. Forget your girlfriend." Margery teased.

Everyone laughed, except Kazumi and Hecate.

"Girl..friend..." Kazumi said as she made Hecate let go of her and run off.

"Kazumi?" Aoi asked. "What's with her? Hecate?"

Hecate stayed silent.

"I'll ask her tommorow." Aoi said.

"Mystes. Due to the condition of The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter, I will be doing your lessons. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said.

* * *

As Yūji wad practicing to dodge Wilhelmina's bandages and hit them back with Blades, or Silver Flames, Aoi, Sophie and Lianna watched. Hecate flew off to the Mansion where Aoi lived. Margery went to Satou's house, and ended up drunk. Satou had to leave in the middle of the fight against Katsu due to the dangers of the fight.

Sophie and Lianna were enjoying watching Yūji get hit with a bunch of bruises, when Aoi then heard a little sniff.

"Huh?" Aoi asked himself. Aoi walked out the porch, To see Kazumi sitting down by a bush. Aoi walked near Kazumi's bush and sat down.

"Something bothering you?" Aoi asked, concerned.

Kazumi looked up at Aoi. "Oh.. Sorry." She said, wiping her face.

"What happened?" Aoi said.

"Well... Lianna." Kazumi said. "She told me that Sakai isn't the one for me.

"She doesn't even know Yūji though. Well, considering her ability to see a person's personality and who they like, I really shouldn't say that. But... Ok, Kazumi. I'm gonna tell you something. If one person doesn't choose you.. Don't force their hand. Look for someone who will accept you." Aoi said with a smile. "You can't keep chasing him if he's not gonna chase you back." Aoi said, still with a smile. "Normally, I'm not one to smile, but in this case, I'll smile, just for you." Aoi smiled at Kazumi.

"I.. think that really got through to me.. Aoi." Kazumi said, smiling as well. "Thank you." She said. Then she asked something that shocked Aoi. "Aoi... Do you... like... Hecate?"

Aoi stayed silence for a while. "I don't know." He replied.

Kazumi stared at Aoi, who still smiled, even with an awkward question like that. She then gasped at her thought. _I think.. I've already moved on..._ Kazumi thought as she looked up at Aoi. _I love you... Aoi. _She thought.

Hecate stood there watching the conversation.

"..." She stayed silent, then walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wooh! Hardest Chapter ever. Took a while to write. Anyway, Please review. Surprised at A Crimson Lord named Aoi? Just wait, there's alot more to come!


	10. Chapter 9 - Tak Radé

**Author's Note: **The Usual... Just review. Also, Kazumi is beginning to become a important character. Just saying. Also, Tak Rade is pronounced, "Tach Ra-day" I think I might spell it Tak Radé to prevent confusion. You guy's notice Aoi's development right? From a mean, mocking boy to a nice, helping boy. Well, Three Hundred and Twenty One years old but still, trapped in the body of a teenager. Sorry if Margery's Chanting makes no sense. Also, Aoi IS a white. Just saying that now, if anyone was wondering.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Tak Radé

* * *

"So we just fought an important battle, and instead of finding out information about Tak Radé, we're going to school?" Shana said, a little disappointed.

"Puh-lease." Aoi said. "Wilhelmina has the researching all under control. She said she would do it anyway."

"But sti-" Shana was cut off by Yūji's hand.

"Let's _not _argue with him." Yūji whispered. Shana nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Yūji!" Ike said as Yūji entered the class. "I need to ask you something."

"Huh?" Yūji asked.

"Well, Last night, Kazumi stumbled into my house, and told me some... stuff."

"Stuff?" Aoi asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"Oh It's you. Mr. Lady Stealer." Ike said coldly.

"...What?" Aoi asked. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Lady Stealer?" Hecate mumbled.

"Well, She was talking about you the most, and how-MHHMHMMMM!" Ike said, after a hand was put on his mouth to shut him up.

The Hand was none other then Kazumi Yoshida.

"Speak of the devil.." Aoi mumbled.

Kazumi gave a big smile to Aoi.

"Uh... What's with her?" Yūji asked.

Aoi just shrugged.

"Oh." Ike said, after the hand was taken away.

"How I what?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing."

"How. I. WHAT?!" Aoi said coldly.

"NOTHING!" Ike yelled.

The Room became silent.

"Fight!" A Student yelled.

"...Humans." Aoi muttered, as he walked to his seat, Hecate following him to the seat beside him, under the guise of Konoe Fumina, of course.

* * *

After school, came lunch.

Kazumi gave Aoi a bento, which she normally gave to Yūji.

"T-thanks." Aoi replied.

Aoi was planning to eat on the roof by himself until Hecate tugged his shirt. "What?" Aoi asked.

"..." Silence.

"...What?" Aoi repeated.

Hecate was going to ask Aoi about his feelings toward her, but instead, she said...

"I don't have a lunch." Hecate said. "Can you share your lunch?" The Priestess had realized that asking in class would stir up some unnecessary attention.

Kazumi glared at Hecate, who hadn't noticed.

"Well, There _is_ alot in there, So I might as well." Aoi said, as he walked to the roof, Hecate following him.

* * *

"Tak Radé... Tak Radé.. ~de arimasu" Wilhelmina said, as she looked through Outlaw Papers to find information about Tak Radé.

"No Information." Tiamat said in a monotone.

"What do you think Tak Radé's goal is? ~de arimasuka." Wilhelmina asked.

"_Mamoru Yubi_." Tiamat answered.

"Obviously." Sophie said, walking into the room, along with Khamsin and Lianna. "Tak Radé has been after the _Mamoru Yubi_ for years."

"Aoi's been fighting them for 306 years." Lianna added. "...or was it 307... I dunno.."

"That long? ~de arimasuka" Wilhelmina asked.

"Ah." Khamsin said. "Your not one to usually ask questions, Wilhelmina Carmel, Specialist of Everything."

"Tak Radé is a terrifying enemy. First Katsu, and now White Aoi. Imagine what other team member's they could have ~de arimasu." Wilhelmina said. Wilhelmina then gasped.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"I've found information on Tak Radé ~de arimasu." Wilhelmina said. "Apparently..."

* * *

Aoi and Hecate sat down on the roof together.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" Hecate asked Aoi.

"I think I've decided." Aoi said.

When Aoi and Hecate had made a truce, Hecate said that after Aoi finished his questions, She'd ask him her question.

* * *

_"Anyway." Hecate had said. "I want to ask you something."_

_"What is it?" Aoi asked. "I need to get to school."_

_"In_ _Bal__ Masque, someone with your talents should be able to help us." Hecate said. "If I help you with The Inspired Queen..." Hecate continued. "You join me in Bal Masque."_

_"Why would I do that?" Aoi asked.  
_

_"I'm helping you stay protected. Helping me get the Reiji Maigo isn't good enough, and so, Once The Inspired Queen is gone, You'll be going with me to Bal Masque." Hecate said._

_"...I won't decide right away. Once The Inspired Queen is taken out, then I'll decide." Aoi replied._

_"That's not so smart... Aoi." Silim said._

_"Don't worry..." Aoi whispered. "No matter what she does, I'm probably not gonna join Bal Masque."_

* * *

"I choose to..." Aoi said, but was interrupted as the Sky turned Crimson Red.

Hecate and Aoi stood up. Hecate went into her Priestess Outfit, and Aoi just... stayed Aoi, since he's always in his outfit.

"Great.." Aoi muttered.

Hecate flew up into the sky and scanned the area, but saw nothing.

"There is nothing here." Hecate said.

A Second Later, Something hit Hecate from behind, Knocking her down on the roof.

"What was _THAT_?" Aoi yelled out.

"I don't know." Hecate responded. "There is a chance that is it Tak Radé though."

Aoi was hit from behind, Like Hecate, then he was slashed from the front.

"ARGH!" Aoi screamed. "Who the hell did that?!"

"Our foe seems to be Invisible..." Silim pointed out.

There was a laugh, an Evil Laugh. "I am Dolus. Spirit of Trickery and Deception." Dolus revealed himself. His body was made of complete Darkness, With Black Armor on him. "I am one of Tak Radé's Trinity."

"I've only seen two of Tak Radé's Trinity." Aoi said. "Amaya and Dolus. I've never seen the third..."

A Minute Later, A Silver Fireball was thrown at Dolus. Dolus disappeared after the Fireball made contact.

"It was _THAT_ easy?" The Boy with Brown Hair said, Yūji Sakai.

"You call that a Trinity member?" The Girl with Flaming Hair and Blazing Eye said, Shana. "Tak Ra- ARGH!" Shana was interrupted by a slash from behind, which caused Blood to spill.

"There's a reason why I am called the Spirit of Trickery and Deception." Dolus said. "What you just witnessed was my "Play Dead" ability. It allows me to fake my death."

"Were you supposed to tell us that?" Aoi asked.

"Uh.. No." Dolus said.

Aoi slashed at Dolus, who intercepted with his own Blade, It was a Blade with a Dark Flame surrounding it. Shana used her blade to throw a Fireball at Dolus while he was busy with Aoi, Dolus however, immediatly noticed to Fireball and went invisible, He flew away, Leaving the Fireball to hit Aoi. Fortunately, Aoi managed to Slash to Fireball.

"First of all, Weak Fire. Second of all, Watch where your shooting Fireballs!" Aoi yelled.

"You were in the way!" Shana responded.

"Oh really?" Aoi said. "You never said you were going to attack."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Shana said, using her famous Triple Shut-Up.

"Hey, uh, Guys. Not the time." Yūji said. Yūji then threw Silver Fireballs everywhere, Hoping to hit Dolus. Instead of hitting Dolus, He ended up hitting Shana, Aoi and Hecate.

Aoi, doing what everyone else wanted to do, growled at Yūji.

* * *

Wilhelmina, Sophie, Lianna and Khamsin had already reacted to the Fuzetsu, and ran out, Hoping to find their enemy.

"It's probably Tak Radé." Sophie said. "I wish those guys would just get lost..."

"Unfortunately, They just don't want to." Lianna said. "But, We'll still be here to stop them from getting their hands on the _Mamoru Yubi_, along with... _it._"

"_It _~de arimasuka?_" _Wilhelmina asked. "What is _it _~de arimasuka?"_  
_

"We would tell you, but we won't." Sophie said.

"Ah, Sophie." A Female voice said. "Just like 300 years ago, You've always been making people suspicious."

"Who is that ~de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina said.

A Girl with Green Hair, She had white skin, and her clothes, were similar to was a Black Shirt followed by a Gray Coat, and White Pants.

"I ask the same, Who is that?" Lianna asked.

"Emerald?" Sophie asked. "Emerald Cast?"

"I'm so glad you remembered, Sophie." The Girl with Green Hair said.

"Wait a minute... How are you able to walk inside the Fuzetsu?" Sophie asked.

"A God." Sophie said. "A God gave me this power. A God made me a Crimson Lord."

"A Crimson God made a Human a Crimson Lord ~de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina asked. "Is that possible ~de arimasuka?"

"If it's happening, I guess it's possible." Sophie said. 'But what God?"

"You've met him a while ago. Just Yesterday infact." Emerald said. "Oh wait, Only Wilhelmina here met him."

"You mean, White Aoi Hydra ~de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Bingo!" Emerald said. "The God of Darkness, Aoi Hydra." Emerald continued. "In return, I join Tak Radé, as The Princess."

Sophie started laughing at the word, "Princess".

"What?" Emerald asked.

"Princess? I think your a little too old for that, Emerald." Sophie said.

"Whatever. Apparently Aoi isn't here, So I should be looking elsewhere." Emerald said. "Goodbye!"

Emerald was about to walk away until Purple Flames started falling from the sky. "Huh?" She said.

"So your a Tak Radé Member?" A Purple Werewolf said, Known as, Margery Daw. "So that means, Your after Aoi's Hougu, am I right?"

"Yeah. Your right." Another Female voice said, stretching an arm with fur to hit Margery, who was knocked through a building.

"Amaya, Didn't I say to stay behind?" Emerald asked. "Your still injured from the last battle. Your lucky Katsu managed to save you last time."

"Excuse me, Princess, But I cannot watch you and Dolus go into this fight, while I stay behind." Amaya said. "I will stay and fight with you."

"Hmph." Emerald muttered. "Fine."

Wilhelmina then made bandages to hold Emerald in place, Who made a Vine with Points everywhere tear through the bandages and attack Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina was prepared to dodge this attack, but Emerald then made a Vine, a Smooth Vine, but with an amazing grip hold her in place. The Pointy Vine then hit Wilhelmina, who ended up with blood spilling. Sophie threw daggers at the Pointy Vine, but Emerald made a piece of the ground float up and take the Dagger's instead.

"This is boring." Emerald said, as She made pieces of buildings float off and threw them at Lianna and Khamsin. Lianna used a black and white flame to block the pieces of buildings, but the pieces went through the Flame and hit Lianna. Khamsin was about to intercept the Stones coming at him, but lost his Hougu that rests on his back, Mekest. Amaya had stolen the Hougu.

"So if your a Crimson Lord, Emerald, Shouldn't you have a title?" Sophie asked.

"Oh yes, My title. My Title is the Controller of Earth. I can control anything on earth to whatever I see fit." Emerald replied. "Like this." Emerald made a Tsunami overflood the area where they were battling. Luckily, Lianna grabbed Khamsin and flew, while Sophie flew up herself. Margery was up in the Air, chanting.

_"One Burst. One Flame!"_

_"I watch my opponents, as I aim!"_

_"Looking at my opponents Movements!"_

_"Meanwhile, I remain Dormant!"_

A Giant Purple Fireball was thrown, Hitting everyone in sight.

"You'll hurt your comrades! My Uncaring Devil, Margery Daw!"

"If we weren't in A Werewolf Form, I would hurt you, Alot." Margery said. Amaya then became her own Werewolf Form, and stretched her arm to hit Margery. Margery managed to dodge the arm, but failed to dodge the flurry of Darkish Red Fireballs. Margery was shot down to the ground.

* * *

Aoi and Dolus's Swords clashed, followed by a Silver Fireball from Yūji, A Normal Fireball from Shana and an Aster from Hecate. Dolus made Aoi's blade fly and disappear, and He slashed through the Fireballs and Aster coming at him.

"You people are pathetic." Dolus muttered.

"Shut the hell up!" Aoi cried out.

"Big talk coming from a small worm." A voice said.

"Great, We have to fight something else?" Shana said, clearly unhappy.

"M-master? Why have you come?" Dolus said.

"The Trinity is taking too long. I will crush them all now." The "Master" said. Suddenly, an Entity with fangs coming from the end of his teeth, white hair, pale skin, an attire similar to Aoi's, but white. "As you all know, My name is... Aoi Hydra."

"Your freaking kidding me!" Aoi yelled. "Why not just get a new name?"

"Your the copycat." White Aoi responded in a cold voice. "Do you know why your named Aoi? Why your abilities are so... superior? Why you look exactly like me, except with Black Hair, and Black Clothing?"

"Huh?" Aoi asked, confused.

"You are a clone, Hydra." White Aoi said with a smirk. "Do you know why you were just found on the street? A Child?" Aoi shook his head. "As I thought." White Aoi said. "Three hundred, twenty-one years ago, I was captured, and placed in a lab. Human Scientists found about about the Crimson Realm and Crimson Gods. They learned of my capabilities as The God of Darkness. They learned about all the Crimson Gods. Which is why they chose to do what they did. They thought that if they cloned a Human Version of me, You could grow up to become a Flame Haze to protect all these humans. They managed to create a opposite identical. One with black hair, no fangs. Still with the white, pale skin however. But then, I escaped. I escaped the chamber they had held me in, and destroyed everything. I killed the humans who dared to clone me. I killed every failed clone. But you? I saw potential. I sensed your Power of Existence, equaling mine. I chose to let you live. I threw you out on the street, and disappeared. Here you are, Hydra. Fulfilling the Desires of Humans. Humans who wanted to use you as a Tool. Humans who cared not if you didn't want to protect them. In fact, If you chose not to protect them, They would've left you to die. I still question why Flame Haze choose to help these Selfish Beings."

"Y-your.. ly-lying..." Aoi said, stammering. "Your LYING. YOUR LYING!"

"Calm do-" Silim tried, but failed.

Aoi started screaming.

"Shut up!" Shana yelled out. Her efforts were wasted. Aoi still screamed.

"Do you see that?" White Aoi said. "That's the pain of learning the truth. He may not ever want to fight again!" White Aoi gave off a maniacal laugh. White Aoi then took a look at the Priestess' face. She was filled with twisted emotions. Anger, Fear, Vengefulness. Out of all these twisted emotion, The Priestess did the only thing that came to mind. She unleashed a wave of Power of Existence that caused a tremendous explosion. The God of Darkness made a Shield with Black Flames while Dolus went invisible.

* * *

Wilhelmina, Khamsin, Sophie, Lianna, Margery, Emerald and Amaya stopped fighting after the Wave of Existence.

"The hell was that?!" Margery yelled out.

"Dunno." Both Lianna and Sophie said.

"Ah." Khamsin said. "The Priestess went overkill."

"The Priestess would only do that if something had made her scared ~de arimasu." Wilhelmina said. "What could have done it ~de arimasuka?"

Everyone looked at the location of Emerald and Amaya, who had disappeared.

"Where did they go off to?" Margery asked.

"Dunno." Sophie said, alone this time.

"They're probably going to find out why the Wave of Existence happened." Lianna said.

"Then we shou-" Margery was about to say, until...

They heard the scream.

"That was Aoi." Sophie said.

"Nothing scares Aoi." Lianna said.

"Soooo..." Margery said. "Whatever traumatized Aoi made the Priestess scared?"

"Seems like it." Sophie said.

"Why the hell would the Priestess care about whatever traumatized Aoi?" Lianna said. "and plus, The Priestess is freakin' emotionless. I-"

"That's not true." A Female voice said from behind.

When everyone turned to see the female awaiting them, They were shocked to see...

"Kazumi?" Lianna said, while Kazumi was followed by Keisaku Satou, who held up _Ni Juu_.

* * *

The Black Flame shield White Aoi had put up had failed to protect him from the Wave of Existence. The Wave of Existence was too bright to allow Dolus to stay invisible for long. Shana was forced to fly up into the air to avoid the attack. But Aoi was still. He stared at the ground, with his arms on the ground too. He was still screaming. Shana had to fly back and grab Aoi to avoid the Wave of Existence. Yūji wasn't able to fly, so he hid inside the school.

"Dammit, With the Priestess in the area, It's impossible to capture The Darkness Spirit..." White Aoi said. A minute after, a Long, Black Werewolf arm stretched to hit the Wave of Existence surrounding The Supreme Throne, but to no prevail. A shower of flames went down on the Wave of Existence after that, but again, to no prevail. The Shots were shot by, Amaya and Emerald.

"Good, You managed to find it." Amaya said.

"Why are you here?" Dolus said. "You were ordered to stay behind.

"Not the time." Emerald said.

"Nice to see you over here, Princess." White Aoi said.

"Master? Why would you come?" Emerald asked.

"Dolus was too slow to capture The Darkness Spirit. So I came instead." White Aoi said.

Emerald then noticed The Screaming Aoi. "You guys go ahead and stop The Supreme Throne. I'll get Aoi."

"You sure that's smart?" Amaya said. "With all due respect, Princess, Your relationship with The Darkness Spirit might cloud your mission."

"Don't worry. My feelings won't get in the way of my mission. At least, Not again." Emerald replied.

* * *

"Hecate should've been back a long while ago." A Female said, wearing an Eye Patch and Long Red Hair.

"Maybe the mission for the Reiji Maigo is taking too long." A Man said, while smoking.

"Sydonay. If she doesn't make it back in two days, We're going after her to find out what's up." The Woman said.

"Give it three, Bel Peol." Sydonay said, while taking out another cigar and placing it in his mouth.

"Fine. Three."

* * *

"I think The Supreme Throne isn't emotionless." Kazumi said. "I just know it."

"What the hell makes you think that?" Sophie said. "Every encounter Me, Aoi and Lianna had against the Supreme Throne, She has never shown Anger, Fear or Depression."

"Me and Hecate had a conversation yesterday. While you guys were fighting Katsu. After Lianna said... what she said."

"...What'd you say?" Sophie asked.

"Nothin'." Lianna said.

"..Nothing. So just, nothing." Sophie said.

"...Yeah. Nothing."

"..." Sophie said nothing. "What'd she say?"

"Well... Before you and Aoi agreed to look for that Hougu together, Lianna told me that Yūji isn't the one for me. and Aoi said she has the ability to see A Person's Personality and who they love." Kazumi said. "But that's besides the point. What I mean is that.. The Supreme Throne can love."

"Impossible." Margery said. "The time The Supreme Throne starts to love is the day that pig's start to fly."

"Knowing what we've seen, That might not be impossible." Sophie said.

"Shut up." Margery said.

"Anyway, I started asking if The Supreme Throne had any feelings, For Aoi." Kazumi said. "and if she was happy with her fate. To sacrifice herself for her god."

"Why the hell would you ask that?" Margery asked coldly. "The answer for the first question is No, and the second is I don't know."

"No." Kazumi said. "Both answers were I don't know."

"So in other words..." Lianna said. "The Supreme Throne has entangled feelings? She could love Aoi, and she could not?"

"Exactly." Kazumi said. "If she's experiencing these feelings, Then that means she isn't emotionless."

"So if something had traumatized Aoi so badly..." Margery said.

"...Whatever that was, The Supreme Throne had to have felt Angry and Vengeful for whoever did it ~de arimasu." Wilhelmina continued for Margery.

"Now _YOU_ two are doing it?" Marchosias said, and then received a hard punch from Margery.

"You were quiet for a while. Stay quiet." Margery said with a very cold tone.

* * *

Aoi was still screaming, even after Shana attempted to cover his mouth shut, The Scream was still as loud as it was before. At the same time, Shana was dodging Pointy Vines that Emerald is casting up.

"I can't concentrate with this screaming.." Shana muttered.

"You can't concentrate?" Emerald said. "Then I have an idea." Her voice went from carefree to mockingly. "Just hand over Ao- The Darkness Spirit and I'll deal with his screaming."

"I would, if you weren't the enemy." Shana replied coldly.

"I was hoping this would be easy." Emerald said. "Sorry, Aoi. I'll have to hurt you to obtain you."

"Why would hurting Aoi do anything to me?" Shana said.

"Oh, Not to you." Emerald responded. "To the Supreme Throne."

"Huh?" Shana asked.

"You still don't see it? Gods... Is everyone in this stupid town an idiot?" Emerald asked.

"Wait, How would you know anything?" Shana asked. "Is this not your first time in the city?"

"Have you wondered why we were able to track you so easily?" Emerald asked, steering off Shana's question. "In an encounter, last year to be exact. Dolus, Katsu and Amaya were ordered by me, To distract Aoi. Then I had to use an unrestricted spell."

"Unrestricted Spell?" Shana asked.

"The Spell would kill him." Emerald said. "I didn't want to do it. But a God had ordered me to do it. But my feelings had drove me to do something else. Instead of destroying Aoi, I planted an Unrestricted Spell that would allow me to see what he's seeing."

"What?!" Shana cried out. "So _that's _how you guys kept finding Aoi." Shana's eyes went into a cold glare. "But that means, You know anything that went off in Aoi's life after the Battle, correct?"

"Yeah." Emerald replied. "Including a certain conversation, and a kiss." Emerald looked down at The Supreme Throne after she stated that.

* * *

_"Hecate!" Aoi had cried out. "So I wanted to ask you...What was up with that kiss the other day?" Aoi was asking inside the Mansion._

_The Supreme Throne said nothing._

_"...Hecate?" Aoi asked, softly._

_"..."_

_"Hecate?" Aoi asked again._

_"..." _

_"S-" Aoi was cut off._

_"What do you think of me?" Hecate asked._

_"...What?" Aoi asked._

_"What do you think of me?" She repeated._

_"Well I guess your a strong fighter." Aoi responded._

_"Not by my fighting." Hecate said. Her face went into a slight blush._

**_'A blush? By The Supreme Throne? Am I even on Earth anymore?' _**_Aoi thought.__  
_

_"But by your feelings." She finished off. Her slight blush went deeper._

_"H-huh?!" Aoi asked. **'Does the Supreme Throne... have... no.. Probably not. It'd be impossible anyway. We've only been working together for a short time, and she's pretty much emotionless. Wait.. Could she have actually went with what Silim had said? A "Date"?' **Aoi thought. "Well, I guess your nice."  
_

_"More." She mumbled._

_"More?" **'Why would she want to know more?'** _

_"Do you care for me enough to protect me?" Hecate thought. "Do you believe in such feelings, Aoi?"_

_"This is... unlike you." Silim said. "What made you start to talk like that, Hecate?"_

_Hecate looked up at the ceiling. "A human." She muttered. Kazumi Yoshida came to her mind. "A human did this to me."_

_"What?" Aoi asked._

_"Answer." She said coldly._

_Aoi started to think about what to say. "Hecate." He said. "I'll answer your questions.. Once we stop Tak Radé."_

_"You swear?" She asked._

_"That's VERY unlike you..." Silim said._

_"Yeah. I swear." Aoi said._

_Hecate then nodded, and walked into the Room she stayed in._

* * *

"Who would've thought. The Supreme Throne might have feelings for a Flame Haze. Her mortal enemy." Margery said. "I never thought I'd see the day."_  
_

"So I think that might explain why the Wave of Existence was set off." Kazumi said. "This information is helpful to you... right?"

"Yeah." Satou said, speaking for everyone.

"This battle might be too dangerous for you, Kid." Marchosias said.

"I could help! I have this Denizen Killing Gun an-" Satou was interrupted.

"We know." Margery said. "Which is why your gonna protect Kazumi, if any trouble dares to go her way. You two head for the school. Shoot anything that looks like a Denizen. Take cover inside the school once your there. If there are Denizen's inside the School, Be stealthy."

"Right." Satou said, before he and Kazumi ran off towards the school. "Stay safe!" He shouted out.

"That was my line." Margery muttered, as She and the rest flew off towards The Wave of Existence.

* * *

"What do you mean, kiss?" Shana asked.

"You know, Your asking way too much questions to an _enemy_." Emerald said. "I did know that The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter was reckless, though." Emerald continued. "But if you must know, You remember that one day You and that Mystes met up with Aoi and The Supreme Throne at the beach?"

Shana nodded.

"After the Beach, Believe it or not, The Supreme Throne gave an... unexpected kiss."

"Unexpected Kiss?" Alastor said, who had been quiet for the entire time. "That's unlike The Supreme Throne."

"So anyway. Hurting Aoi will hurt the Supreme Throne." Emerald said.

"That's stupid." Shana said. "If you hurt Aoi, Hecate's rage will just grow, until She's unstoppable."

A second later, A Silver Fireball fires at Emerald, who uses a Tsunami to make it disappear. Purple Fireballs, White Bandages, Grey Daggers and White and Black Fireballs came firing at Emerald. Emerald couldn't block, nor dodge them all. Fortunately, Amaya, Dolus and White Aoi noticed the assault before it could hit, and knocked them all out of the way. Amaya, Dolus and White Aoi floated next to Emerald.

"Where did that come from?" Shana asked.

"Missed us?" Sophie said from behind Shana.

Yūji came from his hiding spot and appeared under Shana and the rest.

After everyone had came, Something unexpected happened.

Aoi stopped screaming. What was unexpected there? He was surrounded by Mixed Black and White Energy. He was released from Shana's arms, and His Eyes were Red. Bloody Red. What were the Black and White Energy surrounding Aoi? Aoi had revealed them.

Aoi revealed his Flames.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update. Took me a while to write this. But it's done. Please Read &amp; Review.


	11. Chapter 10 - Spiral Flames

** AN: **_I'm back! Geez, Monster Hunter really grabs you and doesn't let go... Also, I AM going to change the romances in the description to Hecate x Aoi x Kazumi x Emerald, As I'm torn on who should get Aoi now. Also calling White Aoi, Crimson Aoi now, due to being a Crimson God and all, and also to avoid racism. The main characters of this story currently are, Aoi, Hecate, Shana, Yuji. Supporting Characters are Kazumi, Margery, Wilhelmina, Khamsin, Sophie, Lianna. Antagonists are Amaya, Emerald, Dolus, Crimson Aoi, Bel Peol, Sydonay, Snake of the Festival. Also, please excuse me, I'm not that good at writing Fighting scenes. I'm much better with Love Scenes or Casual Scenes. Also, School is coming up on Sept 4 for me, so I'll have to do a little bit of writing on the weekdays, and a lot of writing on the weekends, so expect Chapters to be finished on Weekends. Also, as I was in Florida, I thought of the rest of Season 1, all of Season 2, and halfway through Season 3, so don't think I don't have any idea for the next part._

_**Read and**_** Review!**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Spiral Flames

* * *

"Who wants to die first?" Aoi said, in a murdering tone. In no time at all, Emerald shot him with a chunk of rock from the ground. Aoi swung at the rock with his wrist, and the rock shattered into pieces.

"Damn.." Margery said in astonishment.

"That was... amazing..." Shana said.

Aoi looked at Hecate who's Power of Existance was out of control. He then stared at his White Counterpart, Aoi Hydra. He also took at look at Emerald, Dolus and Amaya. "I dunno what you did to make her scared like that." Aoi said, still with a murdering tone. "and I don't care. All I know is.." His red eyes resembling blood. "Your gonna regret it."

Dolus went invisible and charged at Aoi, Right as he was about to slash at him, Aoi disappeared. "Wha...?" Dolus muttered, Dolus then screamed, As a Sword went through him from behind. He dropped to the ground, as if he was frozen. Aoi's Sword wasn't... normal. It was a thin sword, as thin as the Nietono no Shana, with one side a Bright White, while another side a Deep Black. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me?" Aoi said, referring to his comrades.

"R-right." Yūji said. As everyone flew to Aoi's side, except Yūji who, couldn't fly, So he was forced to be carried by Shana. Not that he didn't like it. Emerald and Amaya stood in their way, leaving Aoi to fight his Counterpart.

"Helping your friend is not an option." Amaya said.

"We need him for, eh, That information is confidential, so we'll stop at "We need him." Emerald exclaimed. Wilhelmina started the battle by throwing White Bandages as Amaya and Emerald. Amaya slashed through the Bandages, in her Wolf Form. Margery went ahead and attacked Amaya.

"Wolf vs Wolf huh?" Amaya said. "When its a battle like that, I can't lose." Amaya summoned Darkish Red Fireballs the her, and shot them at Margery, who counterattacked with two Purple Fireball."

Shana, Yūji, Lianna and Sophie attacked Emerald. Emerald used something she hadn't used before, A Tornado. She didn't use it for offensive purposes, but Defensive. "Try and Break through my defenses, I dare you!" Emerald yelled out.

"Gladly!" Shana yelled, as she charged into the Tornado, which knocked her harshly back into the Tornado.

"That was obviously a trap." Khamsin said.

"Indeed" Wilhelmina replied.

Khamsin jumped off the roof, and a second later, a Giant Rock Golem appeared Khamsin smashed Amaya down to the roof surface, and Wilhelmina tied her down. Amaya broke free from her White Bandages with her Dark Red Flames. "You done playing around?" Amaya said. "Playing like that won't get you anywhere."

* * *

Aoi and White Aoi had already clashed blades and knocked each other back after the first clash. Aoi took the knockback to his advantage and shot him with Black and White Fireballs while he was recovering. "You give up yet?!" Aoi yelled.

"Not a chance, Clone!" White Aoi yelled out at the clone standing before him.

"Shut up!" Aoi yelled.

White Aoi shot Black Flames at Aoi, who slashed through the flames. "We fight similarly." Aoi yelled. "I know how you battle"

"Similarly, but clearly not the same way." White Aoi said. He fired a barrage of Black Flames at Aoi, who counterattacked with his Spiral Flames. When the two flames connected, An explosion was caused, which knocked them back.

"I admire your determination to defeat me, As well as how your basing your strength on the Supreme Throne. Judging by what I see... You have feelings for her don't you?" White Aoi said with an eerie grin.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm basing my strength on her because she's my partner." Aoi said. _'I think...__'_ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hecate was hearing every word of the battle _'Partner?' _She thought. _'Is that all I am? He thinks of me as just a... partner?'_ She felt her face get wet. _'Second time I ever cried...'_ She thought.

Suddenly the Blue Light around her disappeared, and she fell down, everything in her sight black.

* * *

_'Why'd she stop?' _Aoi thought. _'I can't think about her now, I have to focus on the person in front of me. _He thought as the Crimson God slashed at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shana, Sophie, Lianna, Khamsin, Margery and Wilhelmina were doing their own fight. Wilhelmina strapped Amaya in bandages, While Khamsin and Margery attacked her. Amaya then slashed through with her claws, and fired Darkish Fireballs at Wilhelmina, Khamsin and Margery, Margery retaliated with her Purple Fireballs, Khamsin blocked with his Giant Rock Fists, and Wilhelmina flew around it.

"That all you got?!" Margery yelled.

"Nope" Amaya said with a smirk. Amaya sharpened her claws and made them extremely long, as well as making Darkish Red Fire surround them, She then slashed at all 3 Flame Haze, Who had a massive amount of blood coming out of there body. All 3 Flame Haze screamed. Margery fell to the top of the roof, returning into her normal form, Khamsin did the same, except he fell to the ground. Wilhelmina's mask disappeared as she fell to the top of the roof.

* * *

Shana had fire surrounding her sword and slashed at Emerald's Tornado Shield, which didn't do anything. her sword ended up point-first on the roof. While Shana pulled her sword of the roof, Sophie threw daggers at Amaya's shield. These Daggers weren't Silver though. They were red. The daggers ended up becoming flames and hit the Tornado, which put out the flame easily.

"Yeah, Real smart to use Fire against wind." Lianna said, As she fired a Black and White Beam at the tornado, which made threw the tornado and hurt Emerald a little, but her Tornado still stood tall.

"Look who's talking." Sophie said, smirking.

"At least I made it through!" Lianna argued.

"Now It's **_MY_ **turn!" Emerald cried out, as she shot out Green Fire from the safety of her Tornado. All three Flame Haze dodged the flames. ...or so they thought. Emerald's Flames had homing. Emerald's flames then turned around and hit the three Flame Hazes from behind. The three of them took Heavy damage, but they still flew in the air. "Aww, Your still flying?" She whined with a cute tone. She then smirked. "Let me change that." She fired a Tidal Wave she made herself, which was so big it engulfed Aoi and his counterpart, the Unconscious Hecate, the Unconscious Khamsin, Margery, Wilhelmina, The Conscious Amaya, the Unconscious Dolus and the three Flame Haze in the air, Shana, Sophie and Lianna.

"What the hell?!" Aoi and Crimson Aoi said simultaneously, as the Tidal Wave engulfed them both. Once it was over, The only two that were standing was Crimson Aoi, and Emerald.

Emerald then picked up the Normal Aoi, and then took a look at the Supreme Throne. '_What do you see in him... Hecate?' _Emerald thought.

"Good work... Emerald." Crimson Aoi said.

"Y-yes, Master Aoi." She replied back, blushing slightly. Suddenly, Emerald, holding onto Aoi tightly, Crimson Aoi, Amaya, and Dolus disappeared, without trace.

* * *

**AN: **_Sorry for the late update. Read Chapter 10A if you want to know why I was absent for so long. Anyway, Since this wasn't so long of a Chapter, I promise the next Chapter will have atleast 2500 words. Please Review._


	12. Chapter 11 - Love Triangle

**Author's Note**: Guess I don't really have a reason for my absence this time. Hopefully I'm here to stay. If you guys have any suggestions for the fanfic, I'll be glad to hear it, Give me a PM or put it in a Review and I'll look at it. Anyway, As usual, Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - _Love Triangle_**

* * *

"Hello, Aoi-kun." Emerald said in a soft voice to Aoi, sleeping on a Pink Bed.

"...W-what happened..?"

"I went overboard with my abilities, and attacked everyone. So me and Master brought you to the base. Several seconds later, Aoi realized the distance between his face and Emeralds face, and his face turned a deep red.

A second after that, Aoi tried to summon a sword into is hand, but, nothing came. "W-what?!"

"Did you really think we wouldn't restrict your abilities? That would be far too risky." She said, holding a clear ball, with an unconscious Silim laying inside.

"Give him back!" Aoi yelled. "Or else I'l-"

"Or else you'll what?" A voice calls out from the door.

"You can come in, Master."

"I would've came in anyway," Crimson God Aoi muttered. "So Hydra." Aoi's eyes narrowed at his, and His eyes narrowed at Crimson Aoi's. "What do you plan on doing if we don't give him back?" The Crimson God said. "I could just smash him right now, and you won't do anything about it. Your abilities are limited to nothing but changing your clothing at will, and we have security everywhere to watch if you _try_ to escape, or if your, "Partner" Hecate comes along to save you."

Aoi growled at him.

"Hmph." The Crimson God muttered. "Emerald. Come with me." He and Emerald walked out of the room, leaving Aoi alone.

"Please Hecate..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

An unconscious Shana was laying on the bed of Yūji Sakai, who was trying to make an excuse to his mother on how everyone got hurt. What he said actually wasn't so far from the truth.

"Uh, well... Mom, After school we ended up getting caught up into a fight, and they wanted Aoi for something."

"Aoi? I don't think I've ever heard of that person? Is She nice?" Yūji's Mom asked.

"She?" Yūji replied.

"Well, I have read it up. In english Aoi means either, "Blue" or "Sunflower", Sunflower being the more common term." Yūji's mom replied back to her son.

Margery heard a tiny chuckle in Yūji's voice, and knew why he was chuckling immediately, and started chuckling herself.

Downstairs, Wilhelmina, Sophie, Lianna and Khamsin were already discussing a plan to rescue Aoi.

"Indeed, I don't believe The Darkness Spirit needs any rescuing." Wilhelmina said.

"Why's that?" Sophie asked. "Sure, Aoi is strong but.. I doubt he can take on an army, and imagine how many Denizen they have down there, and the fact is, Aoi can only tough that out if he got serious, Which isn't all the time."

"Ah, I agree with The Soaring Dagger. I don't know the full extent of the Darkness Spirit's power." Khamsin said.

"The fact that he was cloned from a Crimson God interests me. Could he have the potential to reach a Crimson Gods strength? Or even surpass that?" Behemoth said.

"The God of Darkness might know something." Hades, God of Death, said.

"Yeah, I don't see why you wouldn't wanna rescue him, Specialist of Everything."

"Indeed, it is not whether or not he can defeat the challenge that awaits him. I do not wish to rescue The Darkness Spirit because of the fact that he.. could've ruined Shana's life."

Everyone was puzzled by what Wilhelmina had said.

Wilhelmina had recalled the time Aoi tried to use _Yaiba_ on Shana and Yūji, and steal the Reiji Maigo. Wilhelmina explained what had happened during that time to Sophie, Lianna and Khamsin.

"Huh.. When you say it that way I can see why you wouldn't wanna rescue him though, but.." Sophie trailed off.

"You can't just leave him to die just because he screwed up a few times. Have you ever asked him why he chose to attack Yūji Sakai and attempt to steal the Reiji Maigo." Lianna said.

"No." Tiamat answered

"Then why don't you?" Sophie said. "When he comes back, You'll ask him." She said it with a smile on her face, which made Wilhelmina smile too.

* * *

Outside of Yūji Sakai's house, Kazumi Yoshida and Konoe Fumina, or, her real name, Hecate, was looking at the stars.

"They're beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Kazumi said.

Hecate only nodded her head.

"Do you count the stars when you go to sleep?"

Hecate shook her head.

"..." Kazumi said nothing.

"..." Hecate did the same.

The silence trailed on for a solid 7 to 9 minutes.

"So.." Kazumi started a sentence. "Did you think about what I asked you.. back in the battle with Katja?"

Hecate hesitated to answer, but then finally said something. "Yes."

"and?"

"..."

"..."

One again, there was there was a 7 to 9 minute silence.

"Kazumi Yoshida" Hecate said.

"Yes?"

"You are a wonderful Human, and I never did think I would have to fight you. Nor Physically, or Emotionally. I know the answer. I.. love him.

"I love Aoi Hydra."

* * *

Aoi layed on the bed, racking his head to think of an escape plan. Several times now, he has tried to escape. First he tried the Vents, where he was greeted with Fire. Then he tried the more typical answer, jumping out the window. One of the guards caught him and brought him back to his room. He even snuck into Crimson Aoi's room and took one of his swords, and fought his way out. He failed doing that too. The Door of the Room Aoi was him opened, and Emerald walked in.

"Hey." She said, in her usual, bright mood. Aoi turned. Emerald sat close to him and turned his face back around. "Y'know. I was really worried. Did you get a scar trying to fight your way out? Did you get any broken bones after jumping out the window? Or did the flames give you a burn mark? Whenever you feel pain, Come to me, right away. She grasped his hand and went closer to his face. "You remember... how we were such close friends in the past? I'm sorry I didn't see you go off and leave the city. In fact, If I was there, I would've went with you. She put her mouth near his ear. "I really care for you. Your more then a friend to me, Aoi." She let go of his hand, and his face, and showed him an Green Flame.

_Her green flames match her Green Eyes.. just like an Emerald. _Aoi thought.

"Aoi, please, Do me a favor." Emerald asked.

Aoi acted as if he didn't pay attention, but his ears were wide open.

"Please, Don't struggle. If the guard wasn't there when you jumped out of the window, You could've gotten really hurt.. The flames in the vent could've also hurt you.."

"Don't act as if your know what I'm thinking. You don't understand me. Not at all." Aoi said.

"So who does? Hecate?" Emerald replied back.

"No.. I.." He put his head down.

Emerald stared at him for a second. "What about her is so interesting to you? She can wipe out several Denizens and Flame Haze at once. She barely talks to anyone. Your lucky she hasn't taken you out by now."

Aoi put his head up. "That's not true." He said. "She's amazing. Many people may think of her as the Scary Crimson Lord who you want to stay away from but I.. I think she's someone who's a Nice, Cute, and Reliable Partner, who I know, is thinking about rescuing me right now. I care for her, and I'm aware that her job is to sacrifice herself for the Snake of the Festival" Aoi said. "Until that happens.. I want to make her smile."

Emerald's eyes widened. "..." "..." "..." "...Your cute, Aoi." Emerald said. "But I still don't see how anyone could love an emotionless doormat like her."

Aoi looked at Emerald, then at his window, and towards the sky. _Any time now, I'll see them. I'll see Hecate, Margery, Wilhelmina.. Shana, and the rest.__  
_

* * *

"When will she be back, with the Reiji Maigo?" The Red Haired, Three Eyed Woman with an Eye Patch asked.

"You have only to blame yourself, Judge of Paradox." Sydonay said. "Was it really smart to send her to Misaki City, alone?"

"She insisted on going." The Judge of Paradox, Bel Peol said. "I must admit, it was extremely unlike her."

A large, Dragonlike head popped up from under the ground. It's name was, Decarabia. "I have news, Milady."

"What is it?" Bel Peol asked.

"A while ago, another Flame Haze seemed to enter the area shortly before The Supreme Throne did. Our data shows that the Flame Haze to be equivalent strength of The Crimson God, Aoi Hydra."

"That pest never gives up, does he?" Sydonay said.

"This is a Flame Haze however. The Crimson God Aoi Hydra was a Denizen."

_Is it possible that Hecate got mixed up with the clone?_ Bel Peol thought. "..." "Send in a small squad to investigate Misaki City. Preferably weak Rinne, so the Flame Haze won't notice them."

"That's not all." Decarabia said. "We also know that the Flame Haze known as Aoi Hydra, has been captured by a group named Tak Radé. Led by the God of Darkness, Aoi Hydra."

"So, The Clone and the Original met up?" Bel Peol asked. "Interesting. I thought our only problem would've been the Mystes of the Reiji Maigo and the Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter. If the Darkness Spirit managed to live up to his potential.. The strength of a Crimson God... He could pose a problem." Bel Peol let off a sinister grin. "Find out where Tak Radé's base is, and then, send the two Crimson Lords, Karin and Kira, to infiltrate them, and eliminate The God of Darkness and The Darkness Spirit."

"Indeed. Will do." Decarabia drifted back into the ground and disappeared.

* * *

Shana, who woke up an hour ago, and Yūji, who finished explaining what had happened to everyone to his mom, were training outside, with everyone else except Wilhelmina, Margery and Hecate, inside, relaxing.

With a yell, Shana roughly swung her Training Stick at Yūji, who barely dodged in time.

"You must work on your dodging skills, Yūji Sakai." The God of Atonement, Alastor said.

"I know, I kno-" Yūji was interrupted by a swift blow to the head by Shana, and fell down to the ground.

"Don't get distracted." Shana said.

"Alright.." Yūji said, laying on the ground.

Meanwhile, Hecate, Wilhelmina and Margery were outside, with Wilhelmina explaining to both of them how they are going to rescue Aoi.

"Indeed, I sent a message to Outlaw." Wilhelmina said. "They said they will have information on where Tak Radé's base is sometime tommorow."

"That helps." Margery said. "It'll save us some time, We won't have to look for Tak Radé's base ourselves."

"Did they give an estimated time?" Hecate asked.

"No." Wilhelmina said. "We only know it will be sometime tommorow."

"That gives us sometime to be relaxing, and for Margery to get her booze do-" Marcosias attempted to say, until Margery, like usual, gave him a swift punch. "Y'know, Seeing as I've been punched by you **at least** a million times now, It doesn't really hurt as much."

Margery disregarded what Marco had to say, and only said 3 words. "Shut up, Marco."

Satou walked into the backyard, which gave Marco something else to say,

"Oh look, It's your lover bo-" and got punched again by Margery.

"Shut UP, Marco!" Margery exclaimed. She got up and threw Marcosias in the trash can, and walked the exit. "I'm going home. I'll pick you up later."

"No, D-don't leave me here!" Marco yelled. His words fell into deaf ears.

A slight giggle from Hecate occured.

* * *

As everyone fell asleep, Yūji's eyes turned black, and he fainted onto the bed.

"Huh? Yūji?" Shana asked, as she saw the Mystes fall. "Yūji?!"

* * *

"Hello, Yūji Sakai." A deep voice said.

"Huh? W-who are you? Tell me!" Yūji demanded.

"There's no need to yell, Yūji Sakai." The deep voice said. "I am none other then, The Snake of the Festival.

"The Snake of the Festival?" Yūji asked.

"Do you know the purpose of a Flame Haze?" The Snake of the Festival asked Yūji.

"To fight off Denizens?" Yūji answered, but wasn't so sure if it was correct.

"That is.. slightly correct. Do you know how long they fight Denizens?" The Snake of the Festival was unloading a pack of questions on Yūji, who had to think hard about each question.

"Until they're all gone?" Yūji said, still not sure of his answer.

"Incorrect. A Flame Haze fights and fights, until one day, their luck runs out. A Flame Haze's destiny is to fight and die. They are nothing but a Tool of Destruction." The Snake of the Festival said.

"Wait.. So does that mean... Shana.. will die one day?" Yūji asked.

"The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter will indeed meet her match one day. Be it the Darkness Spirit, Aoi Hydra, The God of Darkness, Aoi Hydra, The Judge of Paradox, Bel Peol, Thousand Changes, Sydonay or even the Supreme Throne, Hecate." The Snake of the Festival answered Yūji Sakai. "Based on this new information you have now acquired, Yūji Sakai, Do you have any wishes? I will grant one wish of yours."

Yūji thought long and hard about what he wanted. Finally he answered. "Yes." He said. "I want to protect her. I want to change her destiny. I wish.. to be able to change the destiny of all Flame Hazes."

The Snake of the Festival stayed silent for a while, and then he finally spoke. "Your wish has been granted, Yūji Sakai. Congratulations. You are the first human to have made a contract with me. I will see you.. at the Base of Bal Masque.

"...All right." Yūji said.

* * *

Yūji stood up from the bed, with Shana standing up.

"Yūji?" Shana said.

Yūji's eyes were still black. He walked over to the door, as if he was possessed. He exited the house, and flew up into the air.

"Yūji!" Shana yelled. "Where... Where are you going?"

"Shana.. I will protect you, and change your destiny. I'll change the destiny of all Flame Haze." He said as he flew off.

"YUJI!" Shana cried out.

* * *

"Y'know, This place is pretty nice." Pure Angel, Karin said.

"I say Tak Radé could've made this place more dark." Dark Angel, Kira said.

Karin and Kira were twins, But one of them, Kira, had Black Hair, and Karin, had White Hair.

"You like everything dark. I hear orange is the new black." Karin said.

"Orange is a dumb color. Disgusting." Kira said.

"Let's just focus on eliminating the God of Darkness and The Darkness Spirit." Karin said. "I hear their like twins!"

"That's stupid." Kira said.

"Your so cold.. Mother always said I was gonna be the successful one." Karin said.

"Mother was married to a human. A Denizen can't marry humans or Flame Haze. Similar to how Flame Haze can't marry Humans or Denizens. They are too far apart." Kira said.

Karin sighed. "There's no getting into that head of yours." Karin said. "Let's go."

The two Crimson Lords ran into Tak Radé recklessly. Little did they know what awaited them up ahead.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry you guys had to wait so long. I kept my promise and put over 2500 words in this chapter. As usual, Review please!


	13. Editing

**Authors Note: Just wanna say a few things...**

* * *

Editing

* * *

I'll be in the process of editting my story right now. I want to make it more legible and clear for people to read. I will start my way up from Chapter 1, then go up to chapter 6, and skip to Chapter 11 and edit that. Remember to be on the lookout! I'll check all the chapters that are done with editing and not check what is in need of editing.

Chapter 1:√

Chapter 1.5:√

Chapter 2: √

Chapter 3:

Chapter 4:

Chapter 5:

Chapter 6:

Chapter 11:

* * *

**Author's Note: Feel free to read the other chapters as they edit!**


	14. Chapter 12 - Gin, The Silver Goddess

** AN: **Chapter 12, START! Not much to say here, except this: I'm gonna spell Yuji's name as Yuji now. It's just easier. Just read and review!_  
_

_**Read and**_** Review!**

* * *

Everyone had a problem of some sort. Yuji had just left Shana, without explaining why. Aoi had been kidnapped by Tak Radé. Hecate and Kazumi had been moping on Aoi's kidnapping. Wilhelmina, Margery, Khamsin, Sophie and Lianna were still waiting for the letter from Outlaw. Everyone lost something important. A "bug". A feeling you want to just vanish. Unfortunately it just doesn't work that way.

* * *

In Yuji's room, Wilhelmina, Margery, Shana (plus Tiamat, Marcosias and Alastor), were discussing what had happened to Yuji Sakai the night before.

"Why would he just leave like that?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Unexpected." Tiamat stated.

"Like we didn't have enough to deal with." Margery said with a frown.

"I have a feeling this all relates to Bal Masque somehow," Alastor stated. "but I still don't understand what Tak Radé could do with the Darkness Spirit. What are they planning?." Alastor then recalled Silim's words.

* * *

_"Tak Radé is a group made shortly after Bal Masque was made. I believe they are trying to acquire the same goal as them. I'm not entirely sure what Bal Masque's goal is though."_

* * *

_"_But," Shana said. "I've never heard Bal Masque ever mention Aoi. Infact, I haven't even heard of the title, "The Darkness Spirit" until he showed up at our school.

"Good point." Sophie said, walking into the room, accompanied by Lianna. "It doesn't make sense for Bal Masque to just add a whole other factor into their equation." She continued. "Bal Masque would've came after Aoi ages ago if he was important to them."

"Indeed." Wilhelmina stated. "Is it possible the God of Deceit was incorrect about Tak Radé's relationship with Bal Masque?"

The room was silent for a second.

"Y'know. Let me tell you a story, about Aoi's past." Sophie stated, out of nowhere.

Before anyone could reply, She had already started talking.

* * *

_**Chapter 12 - Gin, The Silver Goddess**_

* * *

_"Hey Aoi! Wanna come play with us?" A small, cute green haired girl said. "Simple game of tag."_

_Aoi looked at the green haired girl. "Emerald. I don't understand what that means. "Simple game of tag."?"_

_"Geez, Where's your common sense?" Emerald asked sarcastically._

_At this time, Both Emerald and Aoi were about 8 years old. Aoi had no idea of what the Humans did in their lives, due to being born in a lab. Of course, he doesn't know that yet. He believes his parents died in the Great Flame Haze War._

_"Alright." Emerald said. "Just take your finger like this.." She said, lifting her finger up into the air. "..and poke the other person anywhere on their body with that finger." She continued, poking Aoi's arm. "Your it!" She exclaimed. She and a couple other boys and girls ran off, leaving Aoi standing there._

_"Uh.. What now?" Aoi asked himself. "Do I.. chase them? What does it mean to be it?" Aoi ran off in the direction the kids ran off to, hoping for an explanation. He saw a boy first. "Hi." Aoi said. "What does it mean to b-" Aoi was cut off when the boy ran off in the middle of his question. "What?" He asked himself. He then saw Sophie walking towards him._

_"Heya Aoi!" Sophie exclaimed, full of energy. "Whatcha doing?"_

_"Not really sure." Aoi said. "Playing "tag" I guess."_

_"Who's it?"_

_"I am." Aoi said._

_"Oh. Then you should be looking for people now, right?"_

_"Is that what it means to be "it"?" Aoi asked._

_Sophie stared at Aoi for a second. "Clearly you don't understand the game." She said. "Ok, listen up. When your it, you are on a.. "scavenger hunt". You have to find any kid, and poke their body. That person is "it" and begins to tag other people. You CAN be tagged multiple times, So you should run away after tagging someone." She said. "You got all that?"_

_"I guess." Aoi said "Alright, Thanks, Sophie." In case your wondering, Aoi doesn't where the clothing he wears now. He wears blue shorts and a orange T-Shirt with an big red A on it. Pretty casual._

_Aoi ran off in search of kids. The next kid he found was a girl. Aoi managed to chase her into a corner, and tagged her soon after. He then ran off, but his leg was grabbed by something. "What?" He exclaimed._

_The girl grabbed onto his leg. "I'm it, huh?" She said._

_**'What on earth?'** Aoi wondered. **'How random..'** **'Are things like this normal around here?'**  
_

_Suddenly a Fuzetsu was cast. Aoi, Emerald, and all the other kids playing tag were frozen stiff. Aoi's Fuzetsu Chamber has not been created yet, So he cannot move in the Fuzetsu to get there. The girl that grabbed Aoi's leg was the only one moving. "Human souls... This one looks so tasty.. Hmm? ...So White...So Black...! I don't understand... His soul... His destiny.. It's so... bright... yet so... dark. This makes no sense. But... if I eat it... I bet I'd get some superpower!" The Girl exclaimed. The Soul started sucking at Aoi's soul, Aoi completely helpless to stop her. Aoi seemed to be vanishing, and he would've vanished, if it wasn't for... The Soaring Dagger._

* * *

**_"Yeah yeah, I know what your thinking." The Writer of Anime Fictions, (Me), said. "Pretty random for Aoi's leg to be grabbed like that. Sorry if it feels rushed to you, I have a brain fart going on right now. I wanted to get done with Season 1 before Christmas simply so I can have a nice little Christmas episode, but I'm not sure if that'll happen. Hopefully next year.. or maybe I'll get some sort of Flashback Chapter again to have some kind of Christmas moment, since in the situation everyone is currently in, It is difficult to pull a Christmas Party or anything right now. Just go and keep eating your popcorn and enjoy the chapter. If you don't have Popcorn currently then... Oh well." The Writer of Anime Fictions threw a piece of popcorn into his mouth, and then started choking on it._**

* * *

_Suddenly, Daggers stabbed at the girls hands and extended into swords, Allowing the swords to sink deeper into her skin... _

_The girl screamed. "STOP IT! STOOOOP IT!" She yelled out._

_"Man, Your a weak one!" Sophie exclaimed._

_The Girl kept screaming until finally, she disappeared with flames.._

_"She didn't really make much of a mess..." Sophie said. "I could clean this up in seconds."_

_Sophie raised her finger up, and all pieces of the city, as little there may be, that were destroyed in what you could barely call a "fight", returned to their state before the fight. The Fuzetsu disappeared once all pieces were in the correct spot. _

_"Huh.. Sophie? What are you doing here?" Aoi asked._

_"Huh?" Oh, Nothing important." Sophie replied._

_Emerald walked by them. "Oh, Hi Sophie." She said._

_"Hi, Emerald." She said._

_"So how many people did you tag yet, Aoi?" Emerald said._

_"O-.. huh? I just had an image of someone in my mind but.. It's disappeared... I guess zero." Aoi said.  
_

_"Wow. You're bad at this, aren't you?" Emerald replied, mockingly._

_"I guess so." Aoi said. He touched her arm right after saying it. "Your it." He said. He ran off._

_"No fair, The games over!" Emerald exclaimed, running after him._

_Sophie looked at the two. "Kids. I can see a bright future coming from those two."_

* * *

"What exactly were we supposed to learn from that?" Margery asked.

"I guess I should've said it sooner but.." Sophie stopped talking for a minute, Then continued. "That girl was from Bal Masque."

"How do you know that?" Lianna asked.

"Well... I knew she was a Denizen before she chose to make her move. We fought a while before her confrontation with Aoi, a day ago to be exact, and I ended up sparing her life after she swore to never hurt the humans. She ended up not keeping her promise. She seemed to be mostly after Aoi though.

"What was her name?" Wilhelmina asked.

"That was something I wanted to keep a secret but... Might as well.." Sophie said. "Her name was Gin. The Silver Goddess."

Hecate walked into the room, already having basic knowledge of what they were discussing. "Gin." Hecate said. "So the mother of Kira and Karin?"

"Yeah." Sophie said. "Why?"

"I saw Gin. 197 years ago. If Aoi wasn't all that old when Gin died, Gin had to have died 313 years ago. Which is impossible, If I were to have seen Gin, one hundred and ninety seven years ago."

"That isn't possible." Wilhelmina said. "If Sophie's story is completely accurate, Gin had to have died then and there. You must have seen an imposter."

"No." Hecate said. "Silver Hair, Black Eyes, tends to overreact, correct?"

"Yeah..." Sophie said, starting to doubt what she clearly remembers.

"Just a question." Shana said. "How exactly does this help us with our problem?"

"Well.." Sophie said. "In our "truce", Gin mentioned something about the.. _Mamoru Yubi_." Sophie continued. "She said Bal Mas-"

Hecate stopped what Sophie was saying by kicking putting her hand over Sophie's mouth. "I don't appreciate you letting people know the intention of my lord." Hecate said coldly.

"But.."

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay." Sophie said.

Hecate stared at Sophie, and then before walking out of the room, She said something. "Outlaw sent us the letter."

Suddenly, there was a smile on everyones faces.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay for 1,576 words on this chapter. For older readers, If you haven't already seen the edit of Chapter 1, read it. It'll explain the "Writer of Anime Fictions" title and all that. Fire lord, Don't worry, Your OC comes into place next chapter. Sorry if you guys were disappointed that Aoi wasn't physically present in this Chapter. At least I put some questions in your head, Or at least, I should've. I'd be surprised if you don't have a question of Gin being sited in two different time periods. Sorry if Hecate was a little rude this Chapter, but hey, Getting back into Character at least. Hecate be Scary.


	15. Chapter 13 - Orukami, Origami Master

Author's Note: You must be pretty pissed now. I promised a chapter in January, and when did you guys get it? April. I'm so nice. If you still haven't, reread Chapter 1-3, as they have been edited. ...What? You expect me to say sorry? Screw that m8.

...

Sorry.

Being completely serious, Last chapter, we hit our halfway point. Season 1 of Yaiba no Aoi is intended to end in July. Don't be sad. Season 2 and 3 are going to happen. Hopefully.

* * *

"It's been eight days since she left, and yet she still is not back." Sydonay mumbled.

"Patience, Sydonay." Bel Peol stated.

"Says who? For the past eight days, you've been doing the exact same thing I'm doing now." He replied.

"I'm much more calm today." She said. "The master has awakened."

"...?" Sydonay was puzzled.

"The Mystes."

"What?"

"The Mystes and the master." Bel Peol said. "They "combined". The Mystes is our new master, to put it in simpler words."

Suddenly, Sydonay had a huge grin on his face. They represented two things. Mischevous, and Happiness.

* * *

_Orukami_,_ Origami Master_

* * *

"Screams and screams... they fulfill me. The blood of my enemies, their cries, their pleads for mercy. Only to be destroyed." Orukami said, slicing off the head of a Denizen, with his Paper Sword.

In sight of Orukami, was hundreds of Denizens, intending to leave him bleeding on the ground.

Orukami pulled out two Paper Swords.

"My favorite." He said. "Shi. Jajji." The name of the swords, respectively.

He ran towards the Denizens and, no sweat broken, silenced them all with one swing with each sword.

He sheath his blade, and walked out.

In front of him, stood the God of Darkness, Aoi Hydra.

The God of Darkness had three enemies now. Orukami, in front of him.

Kira, Dark Angel, behind him.

Karin, Pure Angel, at the side of him.

"God of Darkness." Karin shouted. "We do not have to fight. Simply hand over the Darkness Spirit, and we will leave peacefully."

The God of Darkness didn't move.

"Oh well." Orukami said. "Guess your gonna die."

_**I assume no one knows what is going on. I intended to do this. First of all, I'll tell you about Orukami. Orukami, is not at all either a Flame Haze or a Denizen. He is a Human. He specializes in Origami weapons, aka, weapons made of paper. He was forced to learn the way of the blade when he was young, and has practiced it to this day. He usually wears Red and White. Always a Red Scarf on his neck, and wears a white, sleeveless shirt, with white jeans. He has a mischievous smirk, and Devil-Red eyes.A normal human would tremble at the sight of a Denizen, but him? No. He thinks. He's strategic. He's strong ...**_

_**He's evil.**_

**_Meanwhile, Kira and Karin managed to find the God of Darkness, and the Tak Rad base was put on lockdown. No one can get in, or out._**

**_How helpful._**

"Orukami." Kira said. Her black eyes matched with his red eyes. "Don't waste your time on him. Save your strength for the upcoming fight. The Darkness Spirit is much stronger then the God of Darkness. The Strategist promised that."

"Hmph." He muttered. "Human versus Flame Haze? Interesting." Orukami walked towards the exit of the room, until the God of Darkness swiftly approached him, and attempted to hit him with a fist, surrounded by white fire.

Yet it was deflected.

Not only has Orukami trained with the blade, but once he had learned to make paper weapons stronger then real weapons, He learned how to use Paper Shields, Knives, Daggers, and more.

How nice.

"I don't understand." The God of Darkness said. "How does Paper deflect Fire? The sense it makes is null."

"My weapons are made of 200lb paper, and they have several layers. In order to install the thickness of the weapon, I used hardened ." Orukami replied. "I won't say anymore."

The God of Darkness, maintaining this knowledge, opened his mouth wide.

"What?" Orukami asked.

Inside his mouth, formed a Great White Fire. It was like a Demon's Roar. No. Worse.

He shot it, straight at Orukami, point blank.

When the after-effects of the fire resided, aka smoke, the outcome of the fire blast was unknown.

And then it was.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't you guys love me? Make a Chapter five months after the last one, everyone expecting an extremely long chapter as an apology, assuming I've been working.

I already apologized at the beginning.

Truth is, I've been taking a ton of tests for school lately. In March, I had a ton of homework, in preperation for the ELA. For the last three days in April, I had to take the ELA, and next week I have the State Math Test. In February and January, I honestly just slacked off.

I'm not that sorry now.

Fine, Next chapter I promise, and the next chapter should be up in May, since all my tests, after next week, will be done, so I'll have ALOT more free time, that it will have at least 5000 words.

Forgive me now?

Just so you guys know, despite my sarcasm, It really is a pleasure having you guys read this. Sadly I have too much pride to admit it, so I'll be a dck at the end.

Review now. You better not be clicking that Log Out button.


	16. Not Exactly A Chapter

Not Exactly a Chapter.

I just wanted to brief you guys on what's going on lately.

Been busy with things, so updates are going really slow. Might've been cocky of me to try and do 12 chapters in 2 months. P: Could barely do it in a year.

Anyhow, If you haven't already, Read the currently updated chapters.

Chapter 1 - Updated

Chapter 1.5 - New, but updated.

Chapter 2 - Updated

Chapter 3 - Updated

Chapter 4 - NEWEST, July 24th, 2015, Updated

Chapter 5 - Not Updated yet

Chapter 6 - Not Updated yet

Chapter 7 - Will not be updated

Chapter 8 - Not Updated yet

Chapter 9 - Not updated yet

Chapter 10-13 Will not be updated


End file.
